


Keeping Up with the Joneses

by falicewins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Divorce, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hermary, Hermionary, High School, High School Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Romance, Love Confessions, Marriage, Old Friends, Old Wounds, Teenagers, True Love, falice - Freeform, lesbian wedding, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: What happens in a house where Alice and Hal just divorced?What happens in a house with an alcoholic mother?What happens in a house where a teenager is pregnant by her third cousin?What happens in a house where the two women you once loved marry each other?What happens in a house where twins are raised by a teen mom?What happens in a house where the Serpent King becomes Sheriff?What happens in a house where a long lost son shows up?What happens in a house where you seem to share a brother with your boyfriend?What happens in a house where two high school lovers fall in love again?What happens in a house where your parents are dating?What happens in a house where your mother starts to date your boyfriend's father?What happens in a house where your father starts to date your girlfriend's mother?What happens in a house with one big, dysfunctional, but loving family?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones (mother figure-daughter), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Fred Andrews (friends), Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones (father-daughter), Fred Andrews/FP Jones II (friends), Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews (friends), Hermione Lodge/FP Jones (friends), Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones (brother-sister), Mary Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Polly Cooper/Jellybean Jones (sister-sister)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19





	1. Keeping up with the...Divorce

It seemed to be just a normal Tuesday afternoon, but to Alice this was a day that was going to be written down into her book as a milestone. Not because it was such a joyous occasion, but because this was a game changer, something that would open new doors, even if she was closing the book that she had been reading for over twenty years now.

Her soon to be ex-husband shoved the divorce papers over the table towards her side, and glanced at her one more time as if he was asking her if she was sure about this decision. It wasn't if their marriage always had been bad, but she could have never said with full confidence that she was happy. 

So it was time to make a big change in her life and that's when she talked to Hal about getting a divorce. She knew he wasn't really happy either, and constantly fighting with their kids around wasn't a good way to go on anymore.

Of course she had thought about staying together just for the kids sake, but they were almost adults now, they could handle their parents splitting up. Besides, she didn't want to sacrifice her own happiness just because she thought it must be hard for Betty and Polly. 

But to make sure it wasn't going to cause any permanent mental damage they had sat down with them to see what their thoughts were on a possible divorce and it turned out they had see it coming for a while now.

So there they were, sitting in Mary Maiden's office, just a few seconds before the divorce was final. Alice wrote her signature on all the places where Mary instructed her to, and that was the end of it. She was a free woman, ready to get out there again.

''That's it. You're Alice Smith again.'' Mary winked, as she took the papers back out of Alice's hand. Hearing her own name made her feel so much better, as if she could finally breathe again. Not because Hal had been a always been a bad husband, but she was just totally done with sharing a name with a rock star. No more Alice Cooper. Alice Smith was reborn.

Both adults shook the hand of their attorney to thank her for the work she had done for them. Against all odds they acted civil towards each other, cause they both knew they needed each other as a friend since they shared two daughters that made them bonded for life.

Before Alice could leave the building Hal grabbed her arm, so she had to turn around to face him. She furrowed her eye brow in confusion, since she thought there was nothing else left to say. 

They had talked for hours and hours about their marriage, so she couldn't see anything else that was important to say now. This wasn't easy for either of them but right now she just wanted to go home to her daughters and have a glass of wine without having to look at him. It was hard enough already. You don't just throw away twenty years of marriage like it's nothing, not even when it's a mutual decision. She really needed wine to get through the night.

''Alice, before you go... I'm really glad we handled this way. Not only for our daughters, but for us too. The fact that we aren't husband and wife anymore doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you. You're the mother of my children and you always will be.'' He said softly as he let go of her arm. There even formed a slight smile on his face, which made her smile back at him.

She felt that he was right. Not all couples that had to go through divorce could handle it in a way without court getting involved, but luckily they could still look at each other without wanting to slit each other's throat.

''And you''ll always be the father of our wonderful daughters.'' She said quietly as it suddenly hit her that even if there wasn't any romantic connection anymore, he gave her the two most important things in her life. Before she turned around she caressed his cheek for just a second, and walked over to her car to drive back to their, now her, house on Elm Street.

Since Hal was more out of town for journalism conferences they had decided that during school days the kids would stay with Alice, and on weekends they could visit their dad. He would move not that far from Elm Street so they didn't need to travel far moving most of their stuff with them. Both of them wanted for Polly and Betty to stay living in the house they grew up in since there was already changing so much, and this seemed like a good decision.

When Alice came home it had already been dinner time, so she found Polly and Betty eating Pop's take out from the living room. They looked up and greeted her before both of them took a big bite out of their burgers.

''Hey mom, are you alright?'' Her youngest daughter asked her after she had swallowed her food. 

They knew why she had been away for dinner and even if they were both okay with the situation, they weren't sure how their mother was feeling. Alice wasn't really open about her emotions when it came to the divorce, or anything else for that matter, so they tried to open her up more.

''I'm fine, honey. Can I grab some fries?'' She placed down her purse on the couch and walked over to the dinner table as Polly shoved the fries to the other side so Alice could have some.

Alice looked at her oldest daughter and her now more growing baby bump. Not even two months ago they had found out that Polly accidentally got pregnant by her boyfriend Jason and Alice and Hal had total different views on how to handle it. 

Hal was convinced she was too young to have a child, but Alice knew she raised a strong young woman, and she didn't have to do it on her own. Since then things had been a little bit cold between Polly and her father, as she started to grow a deeper connection with her mother.

''How are you holding up with the morning sickness? Is it still that bad?'' Alice asked Polly now her thoughts had moves towards her pregnancy. When she first got pregnant she didn't have her mother to support her so she was going to try her hardest to make sure Polly knew she was there for her in every possible way.

Polly sighed and nodded. ''It's worse, if that's even possible. But the doctor said it should get better between now and two weeks. We have another sonogram next week.'' Her hand subconsciously rubbed over her bump, as if she was trying to comfort the baby that wasn't born yet.

''Cravings are getting worse too. Even Jason started to eat more out of sympathy.'' She said, shaking her head and grabbing another hamburger after just finishing one. Alice chuckled and grabbed another fry. She could say a lot about the Blossom boy, but he was supporting Polly every step of the way and she admired him for that.

''Speaking of hamburgers, I am meeting Jughead tonight. Is that okay? We're going to the drive-in.'' Betty said looking at her mother, even if it was more of an announcement than a question, but she knew her mom appreciated it if she asked it first.

Alice nodded and smiled at her. She had been dating Jughead for quite some time now and it seemed like they were still going strong. It was hard for her to see her youngest daughter starting dating, especially when it was the younger Jones boy, but Jughead was a good kid and treated her with respect.

''Sure, honey. I can give you a ride.'' Alice offered, so she wouldn't be worried about her daughter going back to the north side on her bicycle in the middle of the night. 

Betty smiled and ran upstairs to change, so she would look on her best for her date with Jughead. Going to the drive in was something they did almost every week since Jughead loved movies so much, but she didn't mind one bit.

As Polly and Alice finished the last food from the take-out betty rushed down stairs again and grabbed her jacket of the coat rack, which was Alice's que to stand up as well.

''Call me if you need anything, sweetheart.'' She kissed Polly on the cheek as she walked towards the front door where Betty was waiting already. 

Polly shook her head as she looked at her sister pushing her mom to the car, before she stood up to grab some water. She would have her own movie night, only without the truck, and without the big screen. It would be just her, the tv and some popcorn.

Betty ran out of the car towards Jughead to greet him with a kiss and he waved towards the mother of his girlfriend before she drove off. Alice smiled at the couple and started her engine to drive away again. 

Her heart started glowing every time she saw a smile appearing on Betty's face when she saw Jughead. She had a boyfriend that made her genuinely happy and who treated her the way she deserved to be treated. He really was the perfect son in a law.

Alice absentmindedly drove out of the drive in, as she realised she still hadn't got the big glass of wine she had promised herself. She could go home and join Polly and her wild plans to watch The Breakfast Club for the hundred time, but she was up for some trouble, something she hadn't done in a while.

What that would be was clear after a few seconds as she drove past the Whyte Whyrm as she quickly made a turn to park there and visit the bar that was once her home. For a moment she hesitated, but the sign on the roof that was a so familiar to her convinced her that it was a good choice. Once she stepped into the place she got overwhelmed by all the memories that she had made there.

She got her first kiss here, her first drink, her first fist fight, and her first cigarette. There were nights she hung out there Hermione, Fred and FP, even when Hermione and Fred were scared as hell to spend some time in a place that was known for its wild nights.

The seat at the bar that she always used to sit in was free, and since it was so familiar she took place on it as if she had never left. There formed a grin on her face when she looked in the face of the familiar bartender she had known all her life. She recognized him, but would he recognize her? If someone in this town had changed it was Alice Coo- No, Alice Smith, so he stared at her until those blue eyes rang a bell.

''As I live and breathe, it's Alice Smith.'' Hog Eye smirked and walked over to her side to embrace her in a tight hug. She never expected him to be so happy to see her, but she was glad he did. Not because she thought he had forgotten about her, but with her divorce not being a day old she needed this, she needed a hug from an old friend.

''What can I do for you? It's on the house.'' He winked at her as he walked back behind the bar. Alice smiled and crossed her legs. It had been less than five minutes but she already felt back home here. 

She had no idea how she had ever survived not being here for over twenty years. Once she was with Hal, she kind of let go about that part of her life, but now she was slowly going to earn it back.

''Just a red wine, please.'' Hog Eye instantly grabbed his finest bottle of wine and poured her some. There wasn't that much time to catch up, because her blue eyes had started focussing on something, or someone else.

She could have pretended she didn't see him, but whenever her blue eyes crossed his brown ones she just couldn't stop staring at him. By the way he didn't break their eye contact either she could sense that it wasn't any different for him.

''Alice, what are you doing here?'' He said surprised as he walked over to her and took the free bar stool next to hers. Alice looked down at her wine glass as a smirk formed on her face. She couldn't deny the feeling that she was excited to see him, even after all these years.

They had seen each other for just split seconds whenever he dropped off Jughead at their house to meet up with Betty, or the other way around, but it had never came to a real conversation. Even at Pop's it was just her picking up her order and paying to leave a soon as possible.

Maybe that was because it was hard to deal with the fact that their kids were together now, after they missed their chance to make things right all those years ago. Looking at Betty and Jughead was looking at their younger self, only this time the couple seemed to be going towards an happy ending.

''It's good to see you too, FP.'' She joked, but couldn't keep a serious face as she tried to play as if she was offended. He let out a chuckle as his eyes drifted towards her glass of wine.

''What are we celebrating?'' He asked curious, furrowing his eyebrow. It was supposed to be a joke, until Alice answered in all seriousness.

''My divorce.'' She held out her glass for him to clink his beer against it and after a little hesitation he did. He felt guilty about making it a light situation why she was probably going through emotional hell right now.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' If someone would have told him years ago that Alice and Hal broke up he probably would have thrown a party for the whole town, but now things had calmed down and they had moved on it wasn't something he was happy about, especially not if that meant Alice was hurt.

Alice took a sip of her wine and shook her head. ''Don't be. It's a good thing, both of us are free now.'' She said with a genuine smile. 

He just looked at her for a few second and realised that she meant it. This wasn't some act to cover up her real feelings, which was mostly the case when it came to Alice sharing her true feelings. Right now she was an open book and he liked that about her.

''In that case, cheers to freedom then.'' He raised his glass to click against hers before he took another sip of his beer. Alice smiled and drank a big sip from her wine.

''To freedom.'' That smile of hers still did something to him that he couldn't explain. 

She had changed over the years, that was for sure, but those eyes and her smile were things about her that would never change. For a moment she changed into the teenage biker girl he had been in love with.

''Enough about me though, how is your life going?'' Her question snapped him out of his trance, and he doubted what he would tell her. 

He could say that he was doing great, that his home situation was perfect and that he was happy, but that would all be a big lie. If she was honest, then he should be able to tell her the truth as well.

''Gladys and I are going through bit of a rough patch. At this point I am not sure we can fix it.'' He said with a low voice, taking another sip of his beer to avoid her gaze on him. It was no secret that Alice never had been a fan of Gladys, not even as teenagers, so she couldn't say something nice about her, not even if she tried.

''So, pretty miserable I may say?'' She stated, and her bold statement made him laugh. Alice wasn't the one to sugarcoat things, especially not when it was about other people's lives. She was a journalist after all, which was why honesty was one of her best qualities.

''Miserable is an understatement.'' He chuckled, and thought about how his wife was probably sitting at home for the TV with their daughter, drinking vodka as if it was water. 

Now his mind drifted towards Jellybean he realized that she possibly shouldn't be alone with Gladys right now, especially now she could be drunk.

''I would love to hang out more, but I have to go. My daughter is alone at home right now and it's getting late.'' It was a lie, but Gladys' growing addiction was something he'd rather not share with his ex high school lover, or with anyone else for that matter.

''Yeah, sure, you should go. I have a pregnant daughter sitting at home probably waiting for some company so I am going to head out too.'' Alice smiled, and thought that after her drink and conversation with FP it was time to head home. She was satisfied, for now.

FP paid for his beer and walked towards to exit of the bar, but not before turning around one more time. 

''Oh, and Alice? You' re still hot. Can't wait to see you here again.'' He winked at her, a big grin spreading across his face. Alice was a little speechless by his statement, but smirked back at him. 

''Right back at you, Jones.'' She said back, as he turned around to now go towards his home at the trailer park. 

Alice smiled to herself as she drank the last sip of her red wine and looked at the door where FP just walked out. Maybe it wasn't too late for a new start, maybe her life was finally beginning.


	2. Keeping up with the... One Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... One Year Anniversary
> 
> Betty and Jughead are together for a year and want to host a dinner to celebrate. This results in Alice's biggest nightmare: sharing a dinner with her ex-husband, her ex-lover and his (soon to be ex-) wife. 
> 
> Let it also be the birthday of her lost son and she has to look the father right in the eye on that day for the very first time.

Alice was having some so called me-time by reading a book when her youngest daughter ran down the stairs and jumped next to her on the couch. She took her glasses off, waiting for the favor her daughter was going to ask for, looking at the smug smile on her face.

''Jughead and I were thinking...'' She started, and Alice crossed her arms waiting for it to come. 

There was a big chance they wanted to sleep over more, or something like that, but Alice had a strict rule of only sleeping over once a week. Nothing more. Not because she didn't trust her daughter but she knew how she was like a teenager and having one pregnant daughter was more than enough.

''Since it's our one year anniversary tomorrow, we thought it would be fun to have a dinner with both our families. Would it be okay for you if we do that here? It would mean a lot to us.'' Betty said softly, and caught Alice a little of guard since the question had nothing to do with her house rules, but with bringing their families together. 

She had never told how good their families actually knew each other well, and that it was that exact reason they never really stayed over for a chat. But she could see in the eyes of Betty that she really wanted this, so if the Jones family was in, then she could survive one night with them too.

Having FP, Gladys, Hal and herself in one room was the recipe for drama and maybe even a big explosion, but now she had seen FP he knew things between them were okay, so maybe it wouldn't be bad after all. She would tell Hal to behave and it was FP's job to make sure Gladys would behave herself as well.

''That sounds like a lovely idea. Just write down what you need and I'll do some shopping. I had no idea you were together for a year already, time flies by so fast.'' Alice almost became a little sentimental so Betty started to chuckle.

''Save the tears for the dinner, mom. And thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'll let Jughead know you are in.'' She kissed her mother's cheek and ran upstairs again to call her boyfriend, hoping that he had been able to convince his family too.

As her daughter disappeared to her bedroom, she thought about how tomorrow wasn't only the one year anniversary of her daughter's relationship. She would never forget that day, as it was carved into her soul forever. For all those years she tried to push it away, but as her daughters grew older the thought of her son was haunting her again. Every year she thought of him, remembering the few seconds she got to hold him before he was taken out of her life forever.

There wasn't a moment to give into her emotions as Betty rushed downstairs with her thumbs up. ''Joneses are in!'' She squeaked happily, and Alice feigned a smile.

''That's great, honey.'' Betty was too much caught up in her own enthusiasm that she didn't hear the sad tone in Alice's voice, which was maybe for the best for now. She wasn't ready to share something so dark out of her past, not now, maybe not ever.

The next day Alice threw herself into helping Betty cooking to not completely break down before dinner. On this day she would always take moment for herself and think about him, but today she couldn't. From now on this day was going to be about Betty and Jughead, and maybe that was a good change. She could never undo what she did in the past so it was time to replace a dark memory with something more joyful, like the celebration of a relationship.

Even if this was probably going to be the most awkward dinner she had ever been to, she was still determined to make a perfect meal. She loved cooking, and Betty loved helping her. She could have never done it all by herself so she was glad her mother was helping her out.

Jughead was out in the living room decorating the table and carrying an extra table inside together with Jason since it was impossible for everyone to fit at their small dinner table. Jason had been in their house since morning now to help out Polly who was starting to feel more miserable every day, and she still had a lot of homework to catch up on. Luckily Jason was a smart kid she he offered to help her study until she was on schedule again.

After helping Jughead he sat down next to Polly on the couch who had closed her history book by now. He placed his hand on her growing bump and slowly stroke up and down. 

''Do you need anything, my love?'' He said in a sweet voice, looking at her as if she was his whole world. Polly didn't have time to pay much attention to the adoration in his eyes since she felt a wave a nausea hitting.

''Just a water, please.'' She sighed and winced a little in pain. He stood up without hesitation and poured her a cold glass of water.

''Try some hot water, that helps against sickness.'' Alice helped out the boyfriend of her daughter, and he thankfully nodded for her giving him a tip. Alice has had her own fair share of morning sicknesses so by now she had figured out what helped and what didn't.

She looked at the clock after Jason had left the kitchen again, and saw that it was almost time for their guests to arrive. 

''Elizabeth, can you put the bread and the side dishes on the table already?'' Alice asked her as she grabbed the wine out of the refrigerator to let it cool off just a little bit. It was like the calmth before the storm before the awkwardness would start.

Hal seemed to be punctual as ever cause the doorbell rang, and since both Alice and Betty were still busy with preparing dinner Jason was the one to open the door and looked straight into the eyes of the man that couldn't stand him. 

Hal never disguised the fact that he hated that this boy had knocked up his daughter, especially because in a way they were related. He didn't even say anything to him before waltzing into the home that was his not that long ago.

Polly had noticed the way her father had ignored her boyfriend, and that's why she didn't bother to say anything to her dad. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and stared at his now obviously pregnant daughter, waiting for her to get up to greet him. She just gave him the cold stare, instead of being the one to open the conversation.

She missed her dad, and especially his support because before they always seemed to be on the same page. But now this happened she wasn't sure he was the man she had always looked up to. He practically stopped talking to her the moment she got pregnant, just when she needed him the most. So no, even when the idea of having this cold war with him was breaking her heart, she wasn't going to be the bigger man, not when he was supposed to take the lead.

''Aren't you going to say anything to me now?'' He asked a little confused, as if he didn't understand why his daughter was giving him the cold shoulder. 

He loved her very much, but he just couldn't support the idea of her having a baby at a young age. A woman should be ready, and in his eyes Polly couldn't possibly raise a kid as a teenager, not even with a loving boyfriend with her to equally take care of the baby.

''Are you going to say anything to the father of my baby?'' She snapped back. Hal avoided her gaze and poked his tongue into his cheek. 

She definitely grew into a rebellious teenager, just like Alice used to be. Polly had always been more like her dad, but now she was following her mother's footsteps he could see how she was exactly like her.

Betty noticed the growing tension in the living room and quickly walked over to the pair to save Polly from more stress. She knew that her sister was struggling, but right now it wasn't time to fight. Betty agreed with Polly that their dad should be the one to make amends, but she didn't need them fighting all night when she wanted to celebrate something.

''The flowers are beautiful, thank you, dad.'' She kissed his cheek as he embraced her. Betty got along pretty good with her dad, especially since they started to share a love for fixing cars together. 

They could spend hours together if it was just them, a car and some tools. Alice had always been jealous of their bond, but now Betty was leaning towards journalism a lot more they started to develop that same connection as well.

''Congratulations, honey.'' He said with a smile, and walked over to Jughead to greet him as well.

Alice looked at the two, and couldn't understand why Hal would be unbothered by his daughter dating a Jones. Now Polly was dating a Blossom he barely talked to her, but his other daughter dating a Jones, especially the son of the one man on this earth he couldn't stand didn't seem to make a difference.

As if they knew she was thinking about them the doorbell rang, with the Jones family on the other side. Alice took a deep breath, as she peaked over to the door, looking at FP, Gladys and Jellybean. She reminded herself to breathe in and breathe out, to stay as calm as possible.

They brought flowers as well, but this time they weren't for Betty. FP greeted the girlfriend of his son and walked over to Alice afterwards. She had just placed the last glasses on the table as he handed her the bouquet.

''Thanks for hosting tonight, Alice. And good to see you again.'' He winked as a reference to the moment where they ran into each other at the Whyrm. 

She gratefully accepted the flowers and looked him up and down real quick. How he did it was still a mystery to her, but he looked so effortlessly good in just a flannel and his black leather Serpent Jacket over it.

''I'd love to do it. We have something special to celebrate, don't we?'' She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that somehow he would think of the same as she was right now. This could be them celebrating an anniversary. But not just the first, like their kids were right now.

It could have been them celebrating the birthday of their son, it could have been them sitting around the table blowing out candles with the boy that should be an adult by now. But that wasn't reality, that was something that was a hidden fantasy she never allowed herself to think of. 

''We do. They're a beautiful couple.'' He looked at his son who had his arm wrapped around Alice's daughter's waist as she cutted the last pieces of bread. He imagined for just a few seconds that it was them when they were young. But it wasn't. They were older now, and had collected a lot of baggage over the years.

Before Alice could even ask how he was holding up now, Gladys made her way over and glanced at her before turning her look soft. 

''It's been a long time, Alice.'' She forced out of her mouth. Just as Alice couldn't stand Galdys, the feeling was completely mutual. FP stood there awkwardly between his wife and his ex-girlfriend and cleared his throat.

''Let's take a seat, should we?'' He tried to save both women from a conversation neither of them wanted to be with, so it seemed like a great idea to get ready to eat before they would get into a cat fight. 

As if it wasn't awkward already FP sat down on Hal's left side, who was sitting at the head of the table. The man started at each other, but couldn't bring up to even greet each other, so it was nothing more than a slight nod.

Gladys sat down next to her husband and her daughter sat down next to her. Polly and Jason sat on the other side of FP and Gladys, with Betty taking a seat next to Jason and Jughead taking a seat next to Jellybean. Alice closed the square as she took a seat at the other end of the head of the table, looking at all the people that now were part of her life in some way.

But tonight wasn't about her, or about any of them who felt uncomfortable by this dinner. It was about the celebration of the first year anniversary of Betty and Jughead. As everyone got something to drink, the boy stood up and held his glass in front of him, looking at the girl he is so madly in love with.

''Before we start dinner, I'd like to say something.'' He started, as he looked around the table to all the people joining them on this night.

''First of all we'd like to thank all of you for celebrating with us. We know our families have their differences, so everyone taking the time and effort to come her tonight just for us means a lot to us. A special thank you for Mrs. S for hosting and making us this dinner.'' He looked at the mother of his girlfriend, and they shared a smile with each other. 

It had taken a few months before they had a real click, but Alice was genuinely happy to have Jughead as part of the family now. He was a keeper, she just knew that by the way Betty was looking at him.

''Almost two years ago we started working at the Blue & Gold together, and a little more than a year ago I had the guts to finally kiss you.'' Jughead said with a big goofy smile on his face as he looked at his girlfriend.

''I am pretty sure I have been in love with you since we were toddles, and I can't wait for all the anniversaries that are yet to come. I love you, Betty.'' The blonde had started to tear up and reached over the table to be able to kiss the beanie wearing boy.

''I love you too, Jughead.'' She said grinning, after breaking their kiss. 

Jellybean pretended to be disgusted, and Polly looked at them in awe. They had fallen in love as sophomores and now they were in their senior year already. As Betty and Jughead sat down Alice and FP shared a knowing look, which for now was enough to say. Everything else would be just too painful.

FP didn't have much time to think about his teenage romance with Alice, because his wife had started to drink the wine as if it was lemonade. Nobody else seemed to notice yet as Alice was giving all of them a big piece of the lasagne she had made, so FP grabbed the opportunity to say something about it now everyone was talking about Alice's food.

''Take it easy, tiger. I am not carrying you home and you are certainly not getting drunk in front of teenagers, including our own children.'' He hissed in her ear, which was meant as threat, but Gladys had stopped caring about that a long time ago.

She wasn't blind. She could see the looks FP and Alice had just shared with each other, which encouraged her even more to drink all the wine she could grab. Not because she was that much bothered by her husband's obvious attraction to the woman, but more because he was too much of a coward to admit it.

Alice looked around the table, one for one, at the people she was sharing her dinner with. Her two beautiful daughters were her pride and joy, who were both now in a happy and committed relationship. The raven haired boy next to her had already started his second piece of lasagna, and for a second he reminded her so much of his dad who never had an off button when it came to food as well.

It had been for the first time in ages that she saw FP and Gladys together, but it wasn't the sight of the two of them that was triggering her. It was everything together. Her daughters, FP, Gladys, their kids, and Hal sitting all at one table. She felt her throat tighten as she slowly felt like she was choking because of someone's hands around it.

''It's great to finally have a dinner all together, don't you think? With our families, our kids, Jughead and Betty really did the impossible.'' He chuckled a little, mentioning the way they would have never joined dinner together if it wasn't for the romantic relationship of their kids, but too Alice it all became to much.

Maybe it was FP referring to their kids, to their families, that it all became too much. How could she sit her on at the same table with the father of her first born, her ex-husband who made her give her son up and who gave her two daughters, and the wife of the man she should have probably stayed with? And now their kids were dating too? She never thought of it that way before since she did a good job in avoiding the Jones family, but now it was right in front of her she felt like passing out. The universe must be messing with her.

''Mom, are you okay?'' Betty snapped her out of her trance as her voice broke through the sounds in her head. All eyes were focussed on her now, so she badly needed to get out of there.

''I need some air.'' She almost whispered, and quickly stood up to walk upstairs. For a second they let her, all being surprised by her sudden action as a few seconds before nothing was going on.

FP made a move to stand up and go after her, but Betty held her hand up. ''I'll go.'' And she ran after her mother who had probably disappeared to her bedroom. 

It was Betty's gesture that made FP realise that he wanted to go after her, since it wasn't something he really thought about, he just wanted to. He sensed that it had something to do with the looks they had shared but he wasn't quite sure of that.

As soon as Betty was out of sight an awkward silence just filled the room that was eventually broken by Hal who spoke up. 

''I guess we all should just go home. We'll handle it from here.'' FP clenched his fist under the table, not visible to others, now Hal was pretending to be a good loving husband looking after his wife, or better said, ex-wife.

Before FP could protest, Jughead agreed with him. ''I think you are right. It's been a long day for Mrs. S and I am sure Betty will make sure she is okay.'' He said to support Hal. 

Jughead was a little bummed about the dinner being over so soon, but Alice didn't seem like the woman who ran out of a dinner without any reason, and by the look on Betty's face he sensed that something more was going on.

Polly stood up now as well, wondering why it was taking so long. She had grown more towards her mother the last few weeks and wanted her to show her the same support she had got from her all her life, but especially since she told her she was pregnant.

''I'll check up on them.'' She said as she made her way towards the stairs. Jughead looked at his parents and gestured for them to get up. ''Mr. Cooper, Jason and I will clean up here, I'll meet you at the trailer later tonight.''

Gladys didn't even object since she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible anyway, but she had a little trouble standing up as she grabbed FP's arm for support. He sighed loudly, knowing that she was already past the stage of being tipsy. She was just lucky that one kid was too young to notice the difference between her mom not feeling well and her being drunk, and the other kid was too busy starting to clean up.

''See ya tonight, boy.'' FP called after him before they walked at the door. Jughead just smiled to him and nodded, and so they left the Coopers house again.

In the meantime both Betty and Polly sat down next to Alice, who had collapsed against her bedroom wall. Her sobs quietly escaped her mouth as each of her daughters tried to sush her without asking anything yet. Alice knew she was lucky to have them both but that made her heart ache even more for the one kid that wasn't there right now.

''Could you maybe tell us what's going on, mom? We're worried about you.'' Betty carefully started as she caressed her mother's hair. Alice had managed to wipe away her tears and regular her breath as she looked at the blonde girls who gave all their attention to her.

''Girls, there is something you don't know. I--'' Before she got to finish her sentence the bedroom door swung open and Hal peaked his head through it, to look at the three women. 

They looked back at him, and Alice had immediately closed her mouth. Hal invading their conversation, just stopping her right before she was willing to tell them about their brother felt like a sign that she should keep it to herself.

''The Joneses gone home. You can all come downstairs.'' Alice had stopped looking at him, she just gazed towards the bed that they shared for so long. And now that same man didn't even bother to ask her what was going on, but expected her to come to downstairs to clean up their unfinished dinner.

Without waiting for an answer he closed the door again as he expected them to follow not that long after. 

''What did you want to say to us, mom?'' Polly asked her now her dad had left again. Alice smiled slightly and shook her head. 

''Nothing, honey. It's nothing.'' She said forcing herself to smile at her concerned daughters. In fact it was everything. He was everything. But she couldn't share that secret. Not right now, not now Hal was still in the house, maybe not ever.

''I just want to be alone for a moment, okay?'' She said quietly and squeezed the hand of the two lights in her life. 

The sisters shared a look but then nodded to each other. For now they knew they should have let her, even when they sensed there was something that their mother was hiding from them. They kissed her cheek and left the room, so Alice was all alone again in the room where it had all happened. 

It was the room where he had convinced her to go to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and it was the room where they conceived Polly and Betty. It was a room filled with memories of her kids, but now it was a room that stood for the loneliness that she had felt all her life.


	3. Keeping Up with the... Fighting Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... fighting couple. 
> 
> The tension between FP and Gladys become more and more until the kids decide to take a breather at the Cooper house. Jellybean questions whether her Mom loves them or not as she eats Alice's freshly baked cookies.
> 
> In the meantime Polly and Jason find out some new about their baby.

''Give that back!'' Gladys snapped when FP grabbed the bottle of beer she had just opened. 

For the third time this week she had thrown herself on the couch to binge watch some popular reality show FP didn't even bother to learn the nam of. Jughead and Jellybean were home but at this point he couldn't even care anymore. In a way he thought it was better to hear that he didn't agree with her behavior than for them to see her getting drunk again and nobody doing anything about it.

He send her a death glare that said more than thousand words and after knowing him for over twenty years Gladys knew exactly what it meant. She stood up and got real close to his face. He was challenging her and she was more than willing to take it. 

''You really want to do this in front of our kids?'' It was a low hiss, but just hard enough for both Jellybean and Jughead to hear. 

The sibling shared a look, neither of them knowing what to say about the scene playing in front of them. Jughead felt his sister grabbing his hand and squeezing it, somehow telling him she was afraid. He squeezed, trying to assure her that it would be okay. Even when they lost track of the board game they were playing, they pretend to go along with it and ignore the voices in the trailer. 

Gladys and FP had been fighting almost daily for over a year now, so in a way they got used to it. Still, it didn't mean it wasn't difficult to see their mother drunk and their father desperately trying to keep the family together.

''I think dad is right, mom. You've already had three.'' Jughead carefully supported his dad, who gave him thankful nod. 

He had doubted if it was a good idea to get in between, but he felt like he needed to back-up his dad. He was glad that his son saw the same things he did, even if that was painful to accept. Gladys did everything but appreciate his comment and turned her head to face him.

''Mind you business, Jughead. This is something between me and your Dad.'' She snapped. FP pinched his nose and was ready to start yelling but Jughead took the words out of his mouth.

''No, it's not. You think this isn't bothering me and Jellybean?! You think we don't care about your drunk ass sitting on the couch all day, not giving a damn about us?!'' For the first time in his life Jughead had raised this voice towards one of his parents in a way. 

He almost was shocked himself, but right now he needed to be a team with FP and put his mom in her place. He was tired of being the more responsible one and taking care of his sister whenever his dad was at work. He loved her with his whole heart, but he was a teenager who now had a big responsibility because his mother lacked responsibility. 

''For your information, Jughead, I'm not drunk. You and your sister are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Your dad is just smothering the two of you as a way to compensate the love he never got.'' She stumbled over to her son now, who gave her the angry stare that was almost a copy of his dad's.

FP started to boil up with anger real quick as she had mentioned that she thought their kids were supposed to take care of themselves and having the guts to mention his father when that man wasn't allowed to be mentioned ever again. Gladys knew that it was soft spot and he was disgusted by the fact that she threw it into his face as a way to get to him.

Jughead opened his mouth to snap back as Jellybean stood behind him, but now it was FP who interrupted him before he even began.

''Enough!'' He shouted. Gladys was a little taken off guard by the volume of his voice, but he didn't give her the time to respond. 

''How in the devil's name dare you to bring my old man into this conversation? I try to be the best dad I can while you only seem to know how to drink away the money I make every day.'' He knew these words would hurt her, but after thinking it through he knew he was right. 

There had been multiple moments where he had tried to let her talk about why she felt the need to drink, but she'd never caved, not even a little bit. If playing the soft way wasn't going to work, then it had to be the hard way.

Jughead grabbed his sister's hand and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed both their jackets. Without even saying a word he opened the door and closed it with a loud bang, leaving the trailer, leaving Sunnyside. 

FP was worried about them and his instinct told him to go after his kids, but he had to trust Jughead and his ability to be careful. This wasn't him turning his back on his Dad, this was him saving his sister from a conversation that would hunt her forever. He had made the right choice. Jughead would never do something stupid, especially not with Jellybean with him.

''Look what you've done.'' Gladys sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. Of course it was his fault, she had never been able to see whenever she was in the wrong. 

Yes, he had shouted, and yes he should have kept it to himself until a moment his kids weren't home, but it was just a ticking time bomb that was about to explode any second. His kids just happened to be there when the inevitable happened.

''I want a divorce.'' FP blurted out, looking her right into her eyes. 

For a second he felt guilt taking over him, but that thought was pushed away when he realised that he had fought hard enough. He had offered to go into therapy with her, he tried to be a good husband and be there for her, did everything to know what made her turn into the way she was now, but there wasn't anything more left. She had given up on them before it had even started and he was tired of fighting a battle he could never win.

Gladys was silent for a few seconds, looking down to the ground and poking her tongue into her mouth. ''Is this about her?'' She whispered dangerously low. FP furrowed his eyebrows, not following who she was mentioning, until he caught on a few seconds later.

''This is about nobody else but us.'' FP told her in all honesty. His look even softened, hoping that they could have a normal conversation about how they could handle things in a way it would be good for both them and their kids, but Gladys wasn't convinced by his statement.

''You haven't touched me in over a year, FP. Don't tell me this isn't about her.'' Gladys shook her head, and started walking towards the door, ready to leave. FP was done with her running away from her problems and so he sighed loudly before yelling again.

''I did everything to save us, you are the one that gave up!" He said screamed, his brown eyes looking straight through her. 

He hated that she was trying to pin him as the bad guy in the story as if he had cheated on her, as if he had been seeing someone behind her back. This wasn't about her, or any other woman on the planet. It was about them and only them.

Gladys crossed her arms and looked back at the eyes of the man she had fallen out of love with years ago. A part of her wanted to fight, but she had let go of him so long ago that it all seemed like a big waste.

''You know what, FP? I hope you have fun playing with your snake thinking of Goldilocks.'' She scoffed, and disappeared out of the trailer door without giving him the chance to even say something back. It was a childish thing to say, but right now it was everything that she had left hurting him with.

FP pinched his nose as she left out the door and kicked his feet against the chair, shoving it all the way through the trailer with a grunt.

**

Jellybean stayed awfully quiet during their walk over to the north side. Her older brother noticed that she was deep into her thoughts and wrapped his arm around her to wake her up again.

''Things will be fine, Bean. I just needed us to get out of there as long as they were yelling. You understand?'' He furrowed his brow and tried to make eye contact with his little sister. 

She pouted her lip and stared at Jughead for a few seconds before asking the question that had been on her mind the moment her mother had started yelling towards her dad.

''Does mom love us, Jughead?'' Her sweet voice said quietly, as if she was afraid to ask it. 

His heart broke hearing her question something like that, so he pressed her closer to his chest as he tried to fight his own tears. No kid should ever question something like that, and that she did was only proof of how things had been going downhill for a while now. 

''She does. She just has weird way of showing it.'' He sighed, thinking of how his mother had practically ignored them the last few months as if they were just some guests who stayed over. He loved his mom, but he was done with her acting this way.

They had entered Elm Street and saw Betty sitting in front of the window waiting for them to arrive. Jughead had texted her the moment he had set foot outside of his trailer, hoping that he could come to her house as a way to escape. Betty knew the situation that he was in now and she would always be the one to welcome him if he needed to escape.

She kissed her boyfriend as he walked in and greeted his little sister, gesturing for them to step inside the living room. ''My mom and Polly are at the hospital for her second sonogram, but they'll be home in an hour. Both of you can stay overnight though, I already asked her.'' Betty told them as she placed two cups of tea in front of the Jones siblings.

Jughead appreciated the offer but he didn't want to leave his dad all alone with his mother all night. Maybe she would behave just a little bit if she knew they were coming home for the night, instead of breaking the trailer apart in a fight with their Dad.

''Thanks Betts, but I think we're staying home. We just needed to get out for a second.'' He looked at this sister who seemed to be more content now she had a cup of tea and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

''Who made these?'' She said with her mouth full and the crumbles in the corner of her lips. Betty chuckled and realised how much of a Jones Jellybean was. All three of them were easy to distract with good food.

''My mom did. She makes the best cookies in the whole town.'' Betty said proud, taking one herself. Jellybean's eyes started beaming and she grabbed another cookie when she wasn't even done with the first one yet.

''Best in the whole town? Best in the whole world!'' She said enthusiastically. Jughead looked at this little sister with a smile on his face, happy to see those little eyes twinkle again after they looked so sad not ten minutes ago.

**

In the meantime Alice, Polly and Jason were waiting for the sonogram in the hospital. Polly nervously moved into the chair, waiting for the doctor to come in. She was still afraid something could be wrong, even when she had followed every piece of advice on staying healthy. 

There weren't symptomes anything wasn't right, but she couldn't turn of the voice in her head telling her that things were terribly wrong. Maybe it was her mother instinct already kicking in that she was getting news that she wouldn't expect and it was freaking her out.

Jason grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. ''Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Our baby is healthy.'' He said softly as he kissed her cheek. Polly nodded nervously and looked to her right, into the eyes of her mother. 

Alice was just as relaxed as Jason was, knowing that Polly was doing everything right and that there weren't any risks for something to be wrong with the baby. Polly didn't have time to ask something to her mom because the doctor came in and asked her to put up her shirt.

''Good to see you again, Polly. How are you feeling?'' Her doctor asked politely. Polly let out a nervous laugh, but told her that she was doing okay despite her morning sickness being real terror.

''This is going to be a little cold.'' She said as she squeezed the gel onto her baby bump. Polly shivered as she grabbed both hands of her mother and her boyfriend. Her eyes were fixated on the little screen right on front of her, showing her the place where her baby was growing now.

The doctor remained silent and had a confused look on her face, that didn't go unnoticed by the pregnant teen. She felt the nerves taking over and anxiety sweat coming up already.

''What? What is it?'' She squealed out, afraid of hearing what was coming next. Alice squeezed her hand once more, as she looked at the doctor who was still focused on Polly's uterus, not answering her question yet.

''Is everything okay?'' Alice asked for her daughter in a more calming way. Polly and Jason looked at each other with worried looks on their faces, all too afraid of her gut being right about the state of their unborn child.

A few seconds later the doctor started smiling at the couple. ''I can hear not only one, but two heartbeats. Congratulations, you're having twins.''

The smile that tugged on Polly's lips was something Alice would never forget. She had never seen her daughter this happy hearing that she was going to be blessed with two children now. Jason had no other way to express his feelings than to kiss her, looking equally happy as Polly did. She did get the unexpected news she felt coming, it was just something good.

''I'm having twins.'' Polly whispered quietly to herself, not being able to hold back happy tears. Alice embraced her daughter tightly, as she was barely able to hold back her own tears.

''Those babies are going to be loved so much.'' Alice cried out, giving up the battle against the tears of joy streaming down her face. 

Polly giggled as her own cheeks were wet from crying too, as she was being hugged by both her mother and her boyfriend. Even when it was still a scary thought that she was about to be a mom, even with two children growing inside her now, she knew that with Jason, her mother and Betty with her she would be able to raise two beautiful little kids. All she knew was that she just couldn't wait to welcome those babies into the world.


	4. Keeping up with the... Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... Serpents.
> 
> FP hosts a party for the 50th anniversary of the Serpents. Jughead and Betty find out that Alice was a Serpent once.

It's Friday morning when Jughead pulls his bike up to Elm Street and stops in front of the familiar red door. Betty sees him arriving through the window and grabs her backpack, ready to leave for school. Even when her house isn't on his route to school, he almost picks her up every day to have some alone time before they had to study all day.

Betty opened the door and greeted him with a big smile on her face as she kissed his cheek. ''You're early, we weren't supposed to meet for five more minutes. Lucky for you it gives us some time to grab a coffee and a snack for the cafeteria.'' She grabbed his hand to drag him out of the door, but he yanked her back inside her own house.

''Morning to you too, babe.'' He chuckled to her happy morning mood. She was surprised he didn't jump on his bike when she mentioned getting a snack but he walked further into the living room so she had no other choice than to follow him.

''Actually I came early to ask you something.'' He started, as he smiled to Alice who came out of the kitchen with a glass of fresh orange juice in her hand. She sat down at the kitchen table where her breakfast was ready to be eaten.

''Good morning Mrs. S.'' Jughead said politely, and she greeted him back. He was the first one to mention her with her own name without a second thought instead of the Coopers name and she truly appreciated that.

''There are some pancakes left on the counter, feel free to grab some.'' Alice pointed to the leftovers in the kitchen. By now she knew the boy way to well and she suspected he had come inside just to grab something to eat on their way to school.

Jughead was distracted once the pancakes were mentioned, but Betty reminded him of why he was there in the first place. ''What did you want to ask?'' She asked curiously. Suddenly Jughead remembered and looked at both her and her mother for a second.

''It's the Serpents 50th anniversary, so we are hosting a party at the Whyrm tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come?'' He asked softly as he grabbed her hands. He knew the Serpents weren't exactly her cup of tea, but it would mean a lot to him if she would be there to celebrate a milestone like that.

Betty's eyes wandered to her mother, as if she was asking for permission with just one look. Alice ears had been in full attention when the Serpents were mentioned, and she looked at the boy with a little smirk on her face now.

''You're invited as well, Mrs. S. Your whole family is more than welcome.'' He smiled to her, knowing that it would continue her to let Betty go if she would be there to keep an eye on her.

Alice shrugged and chuckled quietly to herself. ''I'm not sure they want me there, Jughead.'' She turned around again, grabbing her orange juice and taking a sip. 

Betty furrowed her eyebrow, not knowing where this sudden statement came from. Jughead sent her a look back that he didn't know either.

''My dad asked me to invite you, he would love for you to be there.'' He said, cause in all honesty, it hadn't been his idea to invite the mother of his girlfriend. It was his dad who told him to invite Alice as well, without explaining why. Jughead assumed that it was just out of politeness.

Alice's face softened, but lucky for her neither Jughead or Betty could see her cheeks flush a light shade of read. She smiled to herself and turned around, her face straight again.

''Well, in that case it would be rude if I wouldn't come. Count me in.'' She smiled, still thinking of how FP had asked him to invite her. She knew exactly why and maybe it was just to tease her, but either way she would show him that she couldn't be messed with.

''Great. The party starts at nine.'' Betty chuckled and grabbed his hand again to drag him towards the door to really leave for school this time. She said goodbye to her mother before she left, leaving Alice in the living room with a smug smile on her face.

**

FP had been busy decorating the whole day and was almost finished. This was a big milestone for the gang he was the leader of, so he wanted it to be a big success. They tried to invite everyone who once was a Serpent and of course his close friends who he wanted to be there.

He crossed everything on his to do list that was done already, so it would be clear which things still needed some attention. ''Hog eye! Are our extra barrels of beer cold yet?'' He asked from the other side of the room. The bartender putted both thumbs up in the air so FP would know everything was fixed.

One of the only things he needed to do was making sure the beamer would work for the slide show Jughead had made with pictures from Serpents over the years. He was about to start making it work, until three familiar faces showed up into the bar.

FP grinned as he saw Fred, Mary and Hermione coming his way, all three of them with snacks in their hand. He had asked Mary to make some cause she always made the best pies. He would have asked Alice, but he thought that would still be a little weird considering how things went the last time they saw each other.

''It smells delicious Mary, everyone is going to love it.'' He kissed her cheek as he took the two pies in her hand and placed them on the table. After his hands were free he greeted his best friend properly by hugging him and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek too.

''Who would have thought that your work experience at Pop's would come in handy one day.'' Hermione joked, referring to how they worked together as teenagers at the diner and how FP had started to work there again a few years back.

''Yeah, a Serpent who knows everything about all different kind of pies. Real scary.'' Fred said serious, as he got a death glare from FP. He knew the Serpents had softened up a bit, himself included, but they were still a gang after all.

''Watch it, Freddie. I can still kick your ass if I want to.'' He said laughing as he pointed his finger to him. Fred chuckled as if he wasn't impressed, but both Hermione and Mary gave him a look that they knew FP was right.

Even when FP was smiling right now, all three of them knew that things weren't going as smoothly in his life at the moment. In a way this party was another way to escape, so they understood why he wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

''How are you holding up?'' Hermione asked him after they had stopped laughing. They had a strong connection ever since they became co-workers at Pop's when they were sixteen, and in a way they had become inseparable. 

They were opposites, but that's why their friendship worked so well. He acted more on impulses, she thought things through. Sometimes they just needed the other to get down to earth, or to just fly a little.

FP sat down at the table next to him, so the other three followed his movements. ''I-uh, I filed for divorce.'' He told them and by the shocked faces he saw that none of them had expected that.

''Did things get worse?'' Mary asked, since they last time they talked about it she got the feeling that maybe their marriage was still worth saving.

FP nodded slightly, pinching his nose as he started to tell what was on his mind. ''She's becoming a danger to our kids. I don't want her near them anymore.'' He even said it out loud to himself for the very first time in his life, and as Hermione saw him struggle she places her hand above his.

''You're doing the right thing. You need to protect yourself too. Your happiness counts just as much as your kids, FP.'' She tried to convince him, but to FP that would never be true.

He would do anything to make his kids happy, because he would have split up with Gladys a long time ago if it wasn't for them. For years everything was fine. He and Gladys were civil with each other, they have had some good times where everything was okay.

Neither Jughead or Jellybean should have seen something of the heat of their relationship being gone, but now Gladys had started drinking it became obvious that things weren't as good as they seemed to be.

''If you and your kids need a place to stay, you're always welcome at my place, you know that. I have plenty of room.'' Fred offered politely, knowing that his friend might need it anytime soon.

''Will you bring me breakfast in bed?'' FP asked in all seriousness, before a smile tugged on his face as Fred took the bait.

''That can be arranged. I won't dress up as a maid though, I have my limits.'' He laughed, as the women laughed with him.

''All jokes aside, I truly appreciate your offer, Fred. I'll think about it.'' He loved to joke around with his best friend, but he knew that he was lucky to have someone in his life who would take him into his home without a second thought. Fred Andrews was always there for him, just as much as he was for everyone else in this hell hole of a town.

''I've got you, brother.'' Fred winked, and FP returned a genuine smile. A man like Fred truly made living in this town a lot better.

''Did you decide on running for mayor or not?'' FP asked, realising they had talked about it since Sierra McCoy had announced that she was changing her career anytime soon, so the spot became available again. 

Mary, Hermione and FP had all thought of Fred the moment they heard the news, even if he had never thought about running before or even dreaming about a career like that.

''I don't know, man. I got my own company. Don't want to waste that. But on the other hand, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.'' He explained his dilemma. He wouldn't give up his father's company that easy, but his was seriously considering applying for the job, thinking he could make this town a better place.

''We'll support you no matter what you choose.'' Mary said assuringly, not wanting to pressure her ex-husband in any way.

**

The clock had just hit nine, but it was a full house in the Whyrm already. The Serpents were never late when it came to a party, so most of them had already arrived to start drinking already. FP liked to have a beer himself, but he had given himself the job to watch the younger Serpents to make sure they wouldn't drink themselves into a coma. He was their leader after all, and he just didn't want them to drink underaged.

Jughead approached his dad, opening his arms widely for them to fall into the hug. FP smiled broadly when he felt the arms of his son tighten around him.

''You made something great, dad.'' He said as he looked around the bar, which had never been decorated this way before. FP smiled proudly and embraced the blonde haired girl next to his son. ''Good to see you here, Betty.'' He pulled back and noticed that someone wasn't there.

''Where's your mom?'' It was hard to hide the disappointment in his voice, as he really hoped for her to show up tonight. 

On the other hand he would understand why she didn't want to come, since she didn't really embrace her south side roots. He didn't even know if her daughter knew about her being a Serpent as a teenager, so he would keep that to himself for now.

''She's on her way. Polly wasn't feeling well, so she made her some special tea that should help with pregnancy cramps. After that she needed to change first.'' Betty explained. He let out the breath that he had been holding in, without showing Betty that he was relieved that she was still coming.

''Glad to hear she'll stop by. Please grab something to drink and a take a piece of pie, Mary made them.'' Jughead didn't let himself to be told twice and practically ran over to the pie table.

FP saw in the corner of his eye that Hal had come already, and he felt anger boiling up. How could he have the guts to show up here? He wasn't a Serpent, and certainly not a friend of the Serpents. But then he remembered he told Jughead to tell Betty to invite her whole family, so she had probably invited her dad too. He should have known, but he never thought that Hal would ever show up to something like this. 

The room became more crowded and everyone was enjoying themselves before all head turned to the entrance. Someone banged the door open, and when FP turned around he looked straight into the blue eyes of nobody else but Alice Smith.

All eyes were fixated on her as she was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt that was see through and gave a perfect view on her bare stomach underneath and the matching black bra with a flannel around her middle. 

FP almost choked on his beer as he hadn't seen her in an outfit like this in over twenty years. She was looking smoking hot, but not only because of the way she was dressed. It was the way she walked into the bar with full confidence, as if things had never changed that made him silly putty.

There tugged a smile on Alice's face as she heard a few men whistle, and walked over to her daughter. ''Mom, where did you get these clothes?'' Betty asked in disbelief, scanning her mother's body. She had never seen her like this before, nor did she knew that her mother even owned a wardrobe like this one.

''Did some digging in my closet. What do you think?'' She spun around with a smile on her face, feeling like herself again after so many years. Betty was a little speechless, but Jughead knew what to say.

''You look dashing, Ms. S.'' He said with a smile, feeling somewhat proud of the way she had dared to take a risk. He had always felt like the two of them didn't have that much in common, but now looking at her wearing these clothes it felt like they had more in common than he originally thought. And then it hit him. He had seen that outfit before, but before he could say anything someone else showed up and rudely interrupted them.

''Alice, what the hell is this?'' Hal hissed into her ear, grabbing her arm and making her turn around to face him. Alice's eyes spat fire as she yanked her arm back.

''This,'' She hissed, gesturing to her clothes, ''This is me being myself again. Deal with it.'' She spat out, before she walked past him, purposely shoving him away with her shoulder.

Alice had just ordered her drink and settled for drinking alone tonight as FP walked over to her. He looked her up and down, not hiding the fact that he was scanning her body, with a smirk creeping up his face.

''Reliving some old memories, huh?'' He asked her smugly, taking a sip of his beer. Alice couldn't withhold a grin herself, as she knew what he was hinting on. She loved the way he was looking at her as it made her feel seventeen year old again.

''You could say that, yeah.'' She said with a grin, taking a sip of her beer as well. He came a little closer to her, just looking into those deep blue eyes that hadn't changed over the years. 

God, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her the exact same way he used to do and tell her what she was doing to him right now. But he couldn't. It was inappropriate to do that. Or could he? He saw the nervous, but longing look in her eyes, and felt that she was thinking the exact same thing. His face was inches from hers, but before he could give into the urge to kiss her, they got interrupted.

''FP, I am taking Jellybean home, she has been here long enough.'' He was almost surprised of her parental instinct to take their daughter home right now, and he had to admit that he agreed with her. 

He couldn't bare it to leave her with a baby sister and not make her part of the party for a just little while, so he was glad that Gladys was the one deciding to take her home. She didn't even have a drink tonight, as she sounded clear minded and she had a coke in her hand.

FP needed a second to get himself back on earth after looking at Alice for what felt like ages, but then agreed with her. ''Sounds like a good idea. She's not going to be happy about it, but if she stays all night she'll be cranky all weekend.'' Their daughter could be a tough one sometimes, especially with too little sleep.

''Exactly. So, I am out of here.'' She handed over her coke to him, as she didn't even like the soda. FP sighed quietly by her behaviour, and this time it wasn't because she was drunk but because of the way she still managed to act so insensitive when she was sober.

''Don't wait up.'' FP called after her, genuinely hoping that she would get some sleep. Gladys didn't even answer anymore, as she grabbed the hand of their daughter and walked towards the exit.

''You have a very lovely wife, Forsythe.'' Alice said delightful, before rolling her eyes. FP laughed and gave her a slight push with his shoulder. He knew she was joking by the tone in her voice, and considering that Gladys and Alice were like water and ice.

''Well, not for long. We're getting a divorce.'' He said bluntly, almost drinking his whole beer at once. He supposed she had already heard it by now since news travelled fast in his town, but by the surprised look on her face he found out that this was brand new information too her.

''I'm sorry.'' She said, as she placed her hand on his bicep for a bit. FP shivered at her touch, but then grinned at her. ''No, you're not.'' Alice couldn't stop smirking herself now he started teasing her. ''You're right, I'm not.'' She said laughing and shrugged her shoulders.

''Come, let's join our kids.'' He said softly, and placed his hands on her lower waist to slowly push her into the direction of the table their kids were already sitting.

The slide show had already started and showed all different kind of pictures through the years. From the very first Serpent leader to FP, and from the day the first brick from the Whyrm was build to pictures of last week. ''Can't believe it has been this long already.'' FP said more to himself than to the people he was surrounded by.

There tugged a soft smile on his face when a picture came along that he knew way too well. It was photo of him in his teenagers years, drinking a beer as he sat in his usual spot at the Whyrm, with a certain blonde next to him, smiling broadly at the boy next to her.

Now Jughead knew why the outfit that Alice was wearing was so familiar to him. It was almost identical to the one of the picture, he had just never recognized her. ''Wait, is that you, Ms. S?!'' Jughead said in disbelief, a smile tugging on his lips as he smiled at the picture on the video screen.

Betty's eyes grew wider now she looked at the girl on the picture and her own mother. She had never seen it cause she never expected to see her mother on one of those pictures, but now her boyfriend mentioned it and Alice was smiling she could definitely see that the teenage girl on the picture was nobody else but her mother.

''You bet I am.'' Alice said proudly, sharing quick eye contact with FP who was smirking like a fool now.

''Mom, I never knew you were a Serpent!'' Betty gasped in total disbelief of her uptight, Northside, pastel wearing mother being a Serpent in her teenage years. 

FP wisely closed his mouth, but the smile on his face wouldn't disappear anymore. All those years he thought Alice hated her southside past, but now she was looking like this and telling both their kids proudly that she had been a member he realised that maybe she was embracing it again.

''There's a lot you don't know about me, honey.'' Alice winked, and looked up at the picture again.


	5. Keeping Up with the... Babyshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... babyshower. 
> 
> The Blossoms throw Polly a babyshower. Alice can't stand being in a room with her, which escalates the moment Penelope asks the Jones boys to leave. 
> 
> Polly receives personal presents from everyone, with FP giving the most emotional and unexpected one. Alice sees him in another light once she has seen this side of him again.

''I still don't know why we have to host it in Thornhill.'' Alice sighed loudly as she grabbed the bags full of gifts. Betty came walking out of the kitchen with two homemade cherry pies into her hand.

''Because their house is bigger than ours. Plus, Jason and Polly spend most of the time here. The Blossoms really wanted to do this for them.'' Betty explained her mother for the thousand time. 

She wasn't to fond of the baby shower to be hosted in the Blossoms mansion cause that house gave her the creeps, but she could see why Polly appreciated the effort they made for her.

''Fine, but I am only doing this because that would make Polly happy, this is definitely not for my own pleasure.'' Alice rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coat, earning a chuckle from her daughter.

It was no secret that Alice wasn't too fond of the Blossoms, and that wasn't only because their son knocked up her daughter at the age of seventeen, it was everything they represented. They were an arrogant family and thought they stood above anyone else just because they had enough money to buy the whole town.

''Just promise me you won't snap towards Penelope.'' Betty laughed, handing her mother the pies so she had her hands free to put on her own coat. Alice smirked and knowingly furrowed her eye brow.

''You know I can't promise that.'' She joked, and walked towards the car.

Alice knew this was going to be a very frustrating afternoon, but she had to show up to support both her daughter and her boyfriend. Jason didn't always get along with his own parents either, so that's why most of the time Polly and Jason stayed over at the Cooper's house. She didn't mind that one bit, because this way she would witness every little step in Polly's pregnancy.

The gates of Thornhill were frightening as always, but both Alice and Betty took a deep breath before walking over towards the head entrance, where they were being greeted by the one and only Cheryl Blossom.

''Mrs. Cooper, Betty, good to see both of you. Please come in.'' She said politely, gesturing for them to enter. Betty smiled awkwardly since it was the first time in her life she visited her classmate's home.

''Actually, it's Ms. Smith now.'' Alice corrected her niece. Since she was divorced it bothered her like crazy if people would refer to her with her old name, especially now she was finally free of being a Cooper.

''Sorry, my mistake. Come on in, Ms. Smith.'' Cheryl greeted her once again, correcting her name. Alice smiled politely and entered the house that gave her the chills, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for Polly. At least they got welcomed by Cheryl, who genuinely seemed to appreciate that they stopped by. 

''Are we the first ones to arrive?'' Betty asked to start a conversation as they wandered through the halls of Thornhill.

''Your father arrived like ten minutes ago, and lots of our friends are already there. Polly and Jason are being treated exactly the way they deserve. Only the best for the Blossom babies and the mother that is carrying them.'' Cheryl told them gleefully.

Even when Alice knew they would treat Polly in the right way, she was a little annoyed by the way they were smothering them. The moment they had found out that they were expecting twins the Blossoms seemed to be over the moon.

''Oh, by the way, Cheryl, I hope it's okay that I invited Jughead and his dad. They both know Polly too, so it seemed about right to invite them.'' Betty said, forgetting to mention that she had invited them yesterday to stop by.

Cheryl's eyes started beaming. ''The more the merrier. Of course they are welcome.'' She loved every piece of attention her brother was getting now he was becoming a father, so even if that meant inviting the Jones family. They were the exact opposite of the Blossoms, but in a way Jughead was a friend so she was happy that he would join them.

''You invited FP?'' Alice furrowed her eyebrow, being surprised that the dad of daughter's boyfriend was coming too, even when he didn't know both Polly and Jason that well.

''Yeah, I did. In that case there is someone to calm you down if you are ready to burst.'' Betty winked, hinting on their history together she had just found out last week.

Alice was a little lost for words hearing her daughter saying something bold like that, but before she had the time to think of a witty comeback Betty took a few more steps into Cheryl's direction, who stepped into the living room.

Polly looked relieved the moment her sister and mother walked into the room, as she was surrounded by her family in law, her dad, and some friend of school who seemed to feel a little awkward in the current situation.

She got spoiled with lots of presents but in that moment she just wanted the presence of the two women in her life who supported her through this crazy rollercoaster. 

Alice kissed her daughter's cheek as she handed her over her gift back, which she gratefully accepted

''You're doing so much for me already, mom, you didn't have to bring a present.'' Polly said with tears appearing in her eyes. She thought that her mom was the last person to buy her something since she wa supporting her so unconditionally.

''I told you these babies we're going to be spoiled, this is just the start, honey.'' Alice chuckled as she squeezed Polly's hand. She carefully removed the wrapping paper that was almost a present itself, and revealed two matching jumpers with a blossoming flower on it.

Jason sat down next to his girlfriend and looked at the gift she had just gotten and smiled at his future mother-in-law. He especially loved the little flowers on it as a reference to his and their children's last name.

''This is wonderful, Ms. Smith.'' Jason said in awe, as he held one of the tiny jumpers in his hand. Polly had lost the fight against her tears, which was a lost battle from the start with all those hormones going through her body.

''Thank you, mom. We love it.'' Polly embraced her mother in a hug, thanking her for such a beautiful gift. She was pretty sure she would go insane without the support of her mother, especially now her father was giving her the cold shoulder.

Hal had showed up, but he hadn't brought her anything and just gave her an awkward hug when he came in. It had made her feel so bad that she almost had burst out into tears right in front of his face, but the presence of Jason next to her had calmed her down. She needed to focus on the people who supported and loved her and not focus on the one guy that couldn't put himself into being there for her.

''I brought you something too,'' Betty handed over a small bag that was just as carefully wrapped in Cooper style. 

Polly's eyes started to beam when she saw two small stuffed animals inside. As kids her and Betty both had matching rabbits, a red one and a yellow one, and now she was holding two brand new stuffed animals that were identical to their own into her hands.

''Betty, this is--,'' Polly was speechless, getting such a personal present from her little sister. Betty's eyes started to glow as she saw that she loved the present just as much as Betty loved buying it.

''Your babies have matching rabbits now too. And I am one hundred percent sure that they are going to be just as good siblings for each other as you were for me.'' Betty said softly, now tearing up herself while Polly was crying for the second time that night.

''I love you so much.'' She croaked out as she kept the rabbits close to her chest and hugged her sister with her free arm. 

The girls stood there for a second, realizing how much they needed the other, even when things were changing now. Polly was going to be a mother and Betty was going to be an aunt, but that would only make their bond grow stronger than it already was.

Betty saw a familiar face as she came out of hug she was held in and smiled at the boy that was wearing his signature crown beanie. He walked over to her with a smile on his face, with his dad following close behind him.

''Jughead, Mr. Jones, what a surprise!'' Polly smiled at the two, being happy that she got support from them too. In a town like Riverdale people gossiped a lot and she was sure not everyone in this town was as supportive as they seemed.

Alice smiled at the two guys and shared eye contact with FP for a moment, thanking him with just one look for coming to visit. He smiled slightly, before he looked at this son kissing his girlfriend and hugging Polly afterwards.

He proudly handed her over his present and waited a little nervous for her to open. Polly smiled softly at the Jones boy, not expecting a present from him in the first place, but then she suddenly had a book full of little bedtime stories.

''I've written them myself, but I need to give Betty some credit too. We worked on it the last few weeks to give to you.'' He said shyly, as he couldn't read the look on the girl face. Polly had placed her hand on her mouth, muffling away the gasp that escaped her mouth.

''Wow, I don't know what to say.'' Polly said, pulling away her own hand and smiling at him.

''Thank you so much, Jughead. We can't wait to read this to our children.'' Jason filled in for the both of them, as she leaned closer to his side. 

In moments like these Jason was the one who was better with words then Polly, and she loved how he he could feel that she needed him to express their feelings when she was left speechless. 

FP stood a little awkwardly behind Jughead, with a present in his hands for her. He didn't know the girl that well, he had only seen her a few times in Pop's or when he picked up Jughead at the Cooper's house, but besides that he barely knew anything about her.

''Oh! My dad brought you something too.'' Jughead said, suddenly remembering that he had seen his dad wrap something a few minutes before they left.

FP smiled slightly as he stepped aside so he could properly face the girl, and handed over a tiny bag, which she gladly accepted.His cheeks flushed as she was buys untying the bow that was keeping the bag closed. 

''As you may know I don't have a lot to spend, so I hope you'll still like it.'' He said, and looked from the pregnant teenager to her mother, who gave him a sympathetic smile. She hadn't even thought he'd come but now he even had a gift for her.

Polly grabbed a big blanket out of it, with a picture of a big teddy bear in the middle. It was definitely big enough to fit two toddlers, and it looked like it had been used already.

''I-uh, I used to sleep under this blanket, it was the only thing that kept me warm during the winter, 'cause our trailer was always so damn cold. Never went a night without out it as a kid.'' 

He explained, feeling ashamed that he had to give her something that was used already, but with a job at Pop's he didn't earn that much and now with the divorce coming he couldn't afford any gifts.

Still, he was a man raised with manners, so he would never show up to a baby shower without a gift. That blanket was one the few things that made him feel safe as a small toddler living in Sunnyside and one of the only things he had kept from his childhood. 

He knew Polly was raised in a family where there was always enough money, so he was afraid he was going to be laughed right into his face, but to his surprise she gave him a genuine smile. Alice looked at him in awe, feeling that even if she had known him for so long he still managed to do things that surprised her.

''FP, that's beautiful.'' Alice said quietly, when there fell a silence with everyone staring at the blanket with the big bear on it. He opened his mouth to say something back to her, but before he could Polly spoke up.

''Thank you for giving me something so personal, Mr. Jones. That means a lot to me. I can't wait to wrap my kids into this beautiful blanket and let it keep them warm like it used to keep you warm.'' She said softly, and he smiled back at the girl. He was relieved nobody made fun of him, not even his son who would do it as a playful joke. Everyone was silent because of the beautiful gesture. 

Alice's eyes met Hal's for a second, who clearly wasn't amused by the way Polly and FP were sharing a moment now. His daughter had wrapped FP in embrace, not only as a way to thank him for the present, but also thanking him for being there. 

She held the hug for a few seconds longer and he could sense that she needed it. She fought against her tears as she had her arms wrapped around the father of her sister's boyfriend, who showed her his full support with a beautiful personal present, when her own dad had trouble looking at her.

Penelope came out of the kitchen, now meeting eyes with the two Jones men for the first time that afternoon. She placed the little appetizers onto the table as she send daggers towards the two men. Instead of spitting out in anger she walked over to her son and his girlfriend, smiling dangerously at them.

''Polly, dear, what are these two doing in Thornhill? They weren't on the guest list.'' She said with a smile that even frightened Jason. Both him and Polly were ready to say something about it, but Jughead took his shot.

''Do you have anything against us being here, Mrs. Blossom? If so, you can say it right at our faces.'' Jughead spat out, filling the living room with tension as everyone heard it.

Penelope's angel smile turned into one that would even scare the devil as she looked at the two men whose faces weren't that amused either. FP didn't want to make a scene, especially not with both the Coopers and the Blossoms there, but he understood why his son felt the need to defend himself.

''Fine, if you say so Mr. Jones. I don't want Serpents into my house.'' She spat out, not sugarcoating what she thought of the two men being in a gang and visiting her son and her daughter-in-law while being on Blossom ground.

Jughead scoffed and grabbed his coat who had just thrown of not even ten minutes ago. If this was how she felt he wouldn't even bother fighting. FP felt a little defeated, feeling like he wanted dive into a discussion with Penelope, but also knowing damn well that he as a southsider would never win that argument.

''You're not leaving.'' Alice broke the silence as she stopped Jughead from putting on his coat again. All the eyes shot her way, being to surprised that this was coming out of her mouth.

''You don't have a say in that, Alice. They dared to set foot into my property and now they are leaving, with or without any help.'' Penelope hissed, but Alice wasn't impressed. She wasn't going to let her send away two people who genuinely seemed to support her daughter in her teenage pregnancy, when the Blossoms were being possessive already.

''Just shut up, Penelope. Both Jughead and FP are here to support your son, my daughter and our grandchildren. If you didn't want them here then I shouldn't have let you host this in the first place.'' Alice shot back, crossing her arms and coming dangerously close to the redhead's face.

Jughead and FP shared a look, both being totally confused by the way Alice was defending them. They couldn't remember the last time a Northsider did something like that for them when it wasn't Fred, Mary or Hermione.

Penelope broke the eye contact and looked at the raven haired boys who stood next to Alice now, both with crossed arms. ''I want you out. And that is not a question.'' She said dangerously low. 

FP sighed loudly and didn't feel like he had the energy to fight like this. If he wasn't welcome he would leave, it wasn't if he was enjoying being in her company so it was best for both to just go now they had given the presents.

Without breaking the look that was sending daggers towards Penelope Alice stopped FP by moving her arm to the left, hitting his chest with a thud.

''FP, you are not going.'' She said sternly, giving him a side glance that he shouldn't give up now.

''Alice, I--'' He couldn't finish his sentence because the pregnant girl interrupted the fight that was going on in front of her eyes.

''Everyone, quiet!'' She shouted. Polly always had been the calm one, but now everyone looked at her as she was breathing heavily and then she looked at the mother of her boyfriend.

''Both Jason and I want the Joneses here. So, if you are not okay with that we're continuing this baby shower at my place.'' Her wish was loud and clear, but still Penelope looked towards her son for back-up.

''Polly is right, mother. We appreciate the love and support we're getting from both Jughead and FP. You don't get to decide who's going to be part of our lives, so if you don't agree with our choices then we'll leave to the Coopers residence. Are we clear?'' He furrowed his eyebrow at his mom, asking her whether to shut her mouth and let them make their own choices, or they would leave right there and now.

His hands were tightly wrapped around his girlfriend, who smiled slightly as she felt him pushing her to his chest.

''That won't be necessary.'' Penelope gritted through her teeth, and walked away. As she came out of sight Polly kissed the father of her children and sat down again, rubbing her baby belly.

''Thank you, both of you.'' Jughead looked at the couple and Alice, who gave him a genuine smile. 

Betty broke the tension by grabbing the tray of snacks handing it out in front of her, so everyone jumped right in to get some food, while Alice walked over to the drinks for a moment to breathe.

Now FP saw her standing alone and their kids being busy laughing with one another again he saw his chance to walk over to her. He slightly pulled on her elbow to make her turn around to face him.

''Thanks for sticking up for us, you didn't have to.'' FP said quietly, still being amazed by how she had reacted when they were being sent away. It felt like now she was free of the Cooper name that they slowly started to warm up to each other again and actually tolerated being in the same room.

''I did. It was my turn to say something. Polly deserves every piece of love and support, from everyone. Penelope has no right to take that away from her.'' Alice explained her actions, and he couldn't disagree with her. He had never judged the girl for getting pregnant so young, he admired her for her strength and being so open about it when that wasn't as easy as it seemed in a town like theirs.

''Seriously. Thanks for making an effort to come here. You have no idea how much that means to her, and to me too.'' Alice said softly, placing her hand on his bicep for a few seconds. He was way to much aware of her touch, but tried his best not to show it.

''Well, I can't say no to free food, can I? I am a Jones after all.'' He joked and for the first time that afternoon he saw her laugh.

God, she was so beautiful when she smiled, he could feel his heart glow seeing her like that. But he had to push that thought away. What they once had was just a high school fling in that time, even when she had meant so much more to him, more than he had ever said out loud to her. She had been his mate, his rock, his friend, but he never realised she had been everything to him until after he had lost her for good. There was no use in opening up old wounds. It was in the past.

''Can't argue with that.'' She smiled and for a moment there was just silent eye contact between the two, where in maybe had been said more than words ever could.

''How are you holding up?'' He broke the tension, before his feelings could take over him.

There crept a smug smile onto her face. ''Well, my teenage daughter is in her senior year of high school, being knocked up with twins by her third cousin and I am in a room with both my ex-husband and Penelope Blossom at the same time. So, things are delightful.'' She said sarcastically, as she picked up a strawberry and took it into her mouth.

FP couldn't hold back his laughter anymore now he heard her sassy comment. It was just as he had known her for so long. She laughed along with him and felt genuinely better now the mood was lightened up a bit. 

''You raised a strong, independent woman, who fights for what she stands for and defends her own beliefs.'' He assured her, stroking up and down her upper arm for just a bit. 

Her look softened as she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She was proud of her daughter, more than she could possibly explain, and she was glad that other people saw her strength as well. Both of them looked at Polly, who was genuinely happy while she was playing a board game with her sister, Jason, Cheryl, Jughead and Veronica who had just joined the party. 

''You're right, she is a strong woman.'' Alice smiled proudly, not breaking the gaze on her oldest daughter. In the meantime FP had started looking at her, seeing how much the two of them were alike.

''Just as strong as her mother.'' He said quietly, which made her look up to him now. She was left speechless and all she could do was look straight into his brown eyes.

It wasn't until Hal grabbed her arm that she realised she had been staring. ''Alice, we need to talk.'' He whispered quietly. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at FP again. ''Excuse me,'' and walked away with her ex-husband.

He could only look at them from a distance now, but it didn't last long before Alice seemed to grow annoyed.

''I can't look at this any longer.'' Hal started, pinching his nose and glancing at his oldest daughter.

Alice crossed her arms and furrowing her eyebrow, being annoyed by the fact that he started of with a vague statement.

''What are you talking about, Hal?'' She said with a tad of frustration in her voice.

''My daughter throwing away her life. How is she ever going to graduate? How is she supposed to get into college?'' He scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air as if he was mad about the fact that Alice seemed to have a blind spot for that.

''For you information, she still manages to get straight A's 'cause Betty and Jason take every bit of their free time to help her study. But you wouldn't know because you have been giving her the cold shoulder ever since you found out she got pregnant.'' Alice gritted through her teeth, trying to be as silent as possible with the anger boiling inside her.

Hal took a deep breath as he looked at this ex-wife. ''I tried to fix her problem, but she refused. She won't listen to reason, Alice.'' He said calmly, totally ignoring her statement.

That's when something inside Alice snapped. It felt like she suddenly was twenty five years ago back in time, with him telling her that he found the solution to fixing her mistake. It was the biggest mistake of her life and now he just told her that he had tried to do the same for Polly, behind her back.

''You did what? You tried to fix things for our daughter?'' Her volume was going up now, but she couldn't register everyone now looking at the yelling couple. 

She no idea about how loud her voice was, but even if she knew she probably wouldn't have cared anyway. Blinded by rage her eyes shot fire, ready to attack him with the words and pain that had been growing inside her all through their marriage, but Hal noticed all the eyes on them way too well and hoped that he could calm her down in any way.

''Adoption just seemed like the best for everyone.'' He stated quietly, holding his hands out in front of them as if he was trying to protect himself before she would physically attack him.

At this point Alice had started crying, reliving the moment her son was grabbed out of her hands without her having the chance to say goodbye, without having the time to have a proper look at him, without even realising she had just given birth. He was taken from her as if he wasn't a human being she had carried with her for nine months.

''You forced our daughter to give up her babies?!'' Just like you forced me to give up mine?!'' She said hysterically, everyone around them being completely silent. Betty and Polly shared a look, hearing this big revelation from their mother that they had no idea of.

Before anyone could say something she stormed out of the room, her sight blurry from all the tears in her eyes she she ran out into the street, not even bothering taking the station wagon.

What she didn't know is that from a short distance someone was hiding behind a car, seeing the blonde woman leaving Thornhill, as he wrote down practically every movement she made.


	6. Keeping up with the.. Family at Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... family at Pop's.
> 
> FP gets a promotion and finally feels he achieved something special. In the meantime Polly, Alice and Betty are cleaning the attic and come across old pictures and find out the history between Alice and FP. Fred accidentally let something slip in front of Jughead that he wasn't supposed to.

Alice twirled the little plastic straw through her yet untouched strawberry milkshake. She sadly stared into space as both her daughter looked at her with pity. They hadn't talked after Alice's big revelation about her son last week at the baby shower, but she had been awfully quiet ever since.

She switched between pretending it never happened and being absentmindedly participating in a conversation that told everyone she wasn't even paying attention in the first place.

It hadn't come up in her yet that she needed to talk to her daughter about this, or even to Hal, because she was used to carrying this with her all on her own without speaking about it for over twenty years. Nobody knew, so nobody asked. But now she had two girls sitting in front of her, who cared about her and were in shock about the news they had heard.

It wasn't only that they knew that somewhere on this earth their brother was walking around, but more importantly it putted their father into another daylight.

The way he had acted around Polly and her pregnancy became clear now, since it was something he had done before.

The difference was that in Alice's time she had no one to go to, so she became trapped in his web of lies. For Polly things were better. She had a mother, a sister and a boyfriend who would help her through everything, which is why she was strong enough to fight against her father's will. Alice had been all alone, she had no other choice left.

''Mom, would it be okay if we asked you some questions about your son, about our brother?'' Polly started carefully, spanning Alice out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea how to answer. Was she okay to talk about it? Was she ready to talk about the secret that she had been hiding for twenty-five years now?

Betty saw her mom struggling for words and decided to help her out. She placed her hand onto hers and squeezed it gently, softening her look. ''What did Dad do to you? What did he do to his own son?''

Alice had to hide the disgust she felt the moment her youngest mentioned Hal doing something to his own son, when that was one of the secrets that she was still carrying with her. She looked up from her milkshake, facing two pairs of sweet, innocent blue eyes.

She ripped the hardest band-aid of by accidentally telling them and everyone at the party about her son, so maybe it was time to be honest about all of it. Or at least at the parts that she was able to face now.

She took a deep breath as her daughter curiously waited for her to start talking. ''Actually, Hal isn't his father, honey.'' She let out in a whisper, facing away from the two girls.

The two blonde girls eyes widened, and gave each other a look that asked if one of them knew about that, but the surprising look on their faces betrayed that neither of them had any idea. It sure did explain some of Alice's actions, especially the way she had stood up for Polly, that eventually had led to their divorce.

Both her parents had told her that her pregnancy had nothing to do with it, despite their different opinions on what was best for her daughter, but she wasn't crazy. It might have not been the direct cause of their break-up, Polly knew way to well that it was her pregnancy that was the last straw for them to file for divorce. 

Polly believed that she would have never stayed with the man that would make her give up her babies, or in her situation both her babies. How could she expect her mother to stay with a man that treated her that way?

''Who's the father?'' Betty finally managed to ask after processing the bombshell that was once again dropped on them. 

It was one thing to know that they had a brother walking around on this planet, but it was another hearing the man who let her give her son up wasn't even the biological father.

Alice almost choked on her milkshake once she heard that question falling from her youngest daughter's lips. For over twenty-five years she had ignored the fact that she had a baby with another man, not even wanting to think of what could have been. Maybe she traded a big northside lie over true love, but it was too late for regrets.

''I'm not ready to tell. I'm sorry.'' She whispered lowly, seeing a disappointed look appearing on the blonde girls faces.

''It's just that the father doesn't know yet, and I'm not even sure I'll ever be able to tell him.'' Alice admitted quietly. 

Maybe it would be good to finally tell someone after carrying it with her for so long, but could she possibly tell her daughter that the father of her son, the father of her half-brother was the Dad of her boyfriend?

''Take all the time you need, Mom. For what it's worth, we're both here for you.'' Polly said with a soft spark in her eyes, squeezing both her mother's hands who had started trembling form the moment her son was mentioned.

''Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot to me. I'll be fine, though.'' Her words didn't sound too convincing, but for now it was all she could give them. Before telling anyone she thought she should be able to face the truth herself, after denying it for so long.

''Can I just ask you one tiny thing?'' Betty said curiously, earning a slight smile from her mother.

''Sure, honey.'' Alice hummed, still a little nervous for what she was about the ask, knowing that Betty was quite the detective and maybe wanted to pull some information out of her without her noticing.

''What did you name him? What's the name of our brother?'' She asked almost shyly, afraid of hurting her mother with digging up memories, but also being too curious not to ask her.

Alice had expected a lot of questions, but for some reason this wasn't one of them. There crept a smile on her face as she thought back of the short moment she had held him into her arms, looking at his bright blue eyes and the quirks that he got from his father.

She wasn't even sure you could see the parents into a baby, because most of the time she thought all baby's looked the same, but that changed when she held her own son. He may have had her eyes, but everything else was him. It was the only image she had left of him, and she would savor that forever.

''Charles. His name is Charles.'' Alice confessed quietly, looking slightly happy for the first time that week.

It was just an usual name, but to her it would always be something special. That name would always belong to her little boy, wherever he may be.

''That's a beautiful name, probably just as beautiful as he looked.'' Betty said sweetly, hoping that her mom would feel at least the slightest bit better.

Alice grabbed both the hands of her daughters, adoring the way she supported her and feeling so lucky that she has both of them into her life. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of Pop's rang and Betty's eyes lid up when she saw who just walked into the diner.

''Jug!'' She squeaked, waving over to her boyfriend, his sister and his dad. The three of them looked over at the blonde girl and her boyfriend started walking her way once he noticed her sitting in one of the booths.

He grinned widely as he grabbed her hand, now greeting her mother and her sister.

''Grabbing a quick bite, just like us?'' He asked the three politely, as FP and Jellybean stepped by his side.

Betty looked at her mother for a second, who had an for the outside world real smile on her face, but by now she knew better than that. It was if they hadn't just talked about their long lost brother but just had a family dinner.

''Yes, we were.'' Betty said relectulantly having mixed feelings of being happy to see her boyfriend and feeling like she was getting close to open her mother up to talk.

''Would you like to join us?'' Alice asked politely, looking at FP, knowing that it would make both their son and daughter happy if they would have dinner.

For a long time they just couldn't get along, but it was if after her divorce that she could see FP in another light again.

Jellybean didn't wait for an answer but took a seat next to Alice, just as Jughead did, so there was no other choice for FP to agree and sit next to Betty and Polly while Pop made their way over to them.

''There are my favorite customers. What can I get you crazy kids?'' Pop joked as he looked at Jughead and Jellybean who visited the diner almost daily because of their good appetite.

''The usual, of course.'' Jellybean said smugly, feeling proud that he knew their orders. Pop looked towards FP in the corner of his eye, asking him if he was okay with that since they always ordered a lot.

It was one of the nights FP didn't have to work, so he'd rather not be in the diner but his kids just loved the place too much to not eat there. He didn't have time to cook and when the kids got to choose what to eat it always turned out to be Pop's hamburgers.

''That would be great, Pop's. Thanks.'' FP smiled at his boss. ''Do you want anything? My treat.'' FP asked at the three Cooper women in the booth, and Betty and Alice shook their head.

''No, but thank you.'' Alice politely refused his offer, not only because she wasn't hungry but mostly because she knew that with a job at Pop's he couldn't affored a big treat for all of them.

Still, Polly's mind was somewhere else with her pregnancy brain, focussing on all her slightly weird food cravings.

''Actually, I could use a burger.'' She said nonchalantly, not thinking of how her comment may have sound a little rude.

Jughead laughed, since her cravings were almost just as much as the usual amount of food he ate.FP held his finger out in the air, gesturing to Pop. 

''Add a double cheeseburger to that.'' He said, getting a nod in return form the man.

''You don't have to pay for that, FP. That's burger is on me.'' Alice said a little embarrassed, feeling that his offer was only out of politeness, but now her daughter had taken the bait.

FP chuckled and shook his head. ''It's fine, Alice. With two kids like mine a double cheeseburger is just an appetizer. What's one more?'' He furrowed her eye-brow and looked at the girl in the corner of the booth, who's cheeks flushed red now.

''You Jones men do know how to eat.'' Alice said knowingly, referring to their days when they spend hours in Pop's. 

Alice was mostly full after half a burger, while FP could easily eat two or three without having a stomach ache after.

''It's kind of our brand.'' Jughead said smugly, as Pop's placed their foods down onto the table. He grabbed a few vouchers out of his pocket and handed them over to the kids.

''Here are some discounts cards for the drive-in film from tonight. If you don't have any plans you should check it out.'' He smiled, knowing that at least two out of the four children at the table were addicted to movies.

''Wow! Dad, can we go?'' Jellybean said enthusiastically, never missing the change of seeing a movie.

FP rolled his eyes, but knew he couldn't say know to those beaming faces. Especially after they were going through a rough time now with him and Gladys separating he wanted to do everything for them to have some fun and take their mind of things.

He fiddled in his pockets to grab his car keys and threw them over to his son, who caught it with one hand.

''Sure, take the truck. Your old man will walk home.'' He let out an extragerating sigh, but that only spurred his daughter on to tease him more.

''Maybe you'll be halfway once we're done, so don't worry dad, we'll pick you up.'' She said boldly, earning a ruffle in her hair from her brother.

''Are you guys joining us?'' He looked towards Betty and Polly, who shared a look with each other to see if they both wanted to go.

''We'd love too.'' Betty answered for both of them. Polly glanced at their mother, not knowing whether she was okay or not, so now all eyes were fixated on her.

''I'm fine, honey. Please go have fun. You deserve to have a night out.'' Alice assured her oldest daughter, who now felt good enough to leave her mother here without feeling guilty.

Jellybean didn't waste another second and grabbed all their foods together to collect it into the paper bags so they would eat their burgers as a movie snack.

''Let's go people!'' She shouted as she made her way towards the door, with the other three teens following her.

Alice and FP watched their children go, looking at them having fun with a big smile on their faces. Even with divorcing parents or teen pregnancy's and college applications they still looked like the most care free people in the world.

''We raised some strong, independent humans, didn't we?'' FP stated proudly. 

Alice stilled gazed towards the door were the kids just had left out, swallowing her tears as she heard FP say those words, as if they had raised those four children together.

But they didn't. Not one of their kids was their, nor did they raise one together. The one kid that could have been was somewhere, maybe not even alive, wondering why his parents had given him up. She looked back at him, desperately trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

''Yeah, we did.'' She smiled sadly, stirring her straw in the empty bottle of her milkshake. 

As if she had forgotten that FP knew her best, even after all these years he could see right through her, no matter how hard she tried to hide her true emotions.

''You are not okay, are you?'' He stated, seeing the broken look that was hidden behind the spark in her eyes. FP knew way to well that she was faking the smile on her face and pretended to be okay when she was close to falling apart.

Alice was taken aback by his honesty, but more by the way he just saw her, he saw her and he saw what was really going on. It was frightening, but for now it could be comforting that at least one person on this earth knew she wasn't okay, not even in the slightest. But if she led her guard down now she knew she was going to confess things that she wasn't ready to say out loud, not even to herself, let alone to him.

''Does it really matter? I have to be okay, I don't have another option.'' She scoffed, shoving her empty glass in front of her.

FP followed her every movement, feeling that there was a lot of tension build up into her body. His instincts told him he should grab her hand, then both her hands, hold her until she would break down and let him in and soothe her hair until she had calmed down again, but that wasn't how they worked, at least not anymore.

''Al—'' He started, but then realized he couldn't use a nickname like that out of the blue, not after not talking to her for so long, so he corrected himself.

''Alice, you don't always need to be strong, you don't always need to be tough. It's not crime to feel, and I know you do.'' He said softly, gazing directly into her eyes, sending out a calming vibe that made her feel comfortable.

''My daughters need me, FP. I can't have a nervous breakdown right now.'' She stated the obvious, ignoring his statement about her feelings.

''All I am saying is that your daughters want what's best for you. We know you are hurting, what happened at the babyshower wasn't just something. Let them be there for you.'' He said convincingly, hoping that she would see that even if she was right that being a parent and having kids wasn't just about supporting them, it was about equal support. She should open herself to accept the love she was giving.

Alice gulped the moment he mentioned her outburst at Polly's babyshower, realizing for the very first time that he had been there, and that he had heard every word. For some reason she had thought that only her own daughters knew, but she had shouted it through the room. The Joneses heard what happened, and so did the Blossoms. How could she not have realized that.

''What happened at the babyshower was...'' She got stuck in her own words. What was it? It wasn't a lie, she had straight out told the truth. Was it an outburst? Yes it was, but still based on things that had happened. What could she say to turn this story around into something that wouldn't hunt her forever?

''Did you get him after Betty?'' He asked her softly, almost a little shy as if he couldn't feel whether he was allowed to ask her questions about this subject or not.

''He was my first.'' She answered in all honesty. A part of her screamed that she needed to tell him, that he deserved to know the truth, but how could she ever tell him without him hating her for the rest of her live?

FP felt anger boiling just thinking of how someone could ever made his wife or girlfriend give something up like a real human being that she had carried with her for nine months, especially after knocking her up. He felt so sorry for her and wanted to give Hal a piece of his mind for doing something like that to her, but that wasn't his place, not anymore. She wasn't his to safe, even if part of him still felt like it was.

''Hal had no right to do this to you. I would never understand that someone would do something like this to his own son, to his own wife.'' He gritted through his teeth, clenching his fists together so his knuckles turned white.

His anger didn't go unnoticed by Alice, who didn't quite understand where that feeling was coming from. She fought against his tears, both knowing and feeling that he was right and not even knowing why she ever let Hal take Charles form her in the first place. 

Focused on his own feelings towards Hal he hadn't seen how Alice let a tear slip, until his eyes reached hers, suddenly seeing her so sad and so broken. The frown on his face dissapeared and he released his clenched fists. 

''It's in the past now.'' She said quietly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Especially not with FP, knowing that she would spill her secret if he would keep talking about it. 

''I'm sorry, Alice.'' His gaze was focused on her, but she couldn't look him into his eyes. Still, his words hit her right through her core. He had no idea what happened with her and their son, or how her relationship between her and her ex-husband had developed before and after she had been to the sisters, but part of her felt like he was apologizing for everything. 

All she could offer him was a sad smile, as her voice would betray her emotions if she would talk. FP held his hand into the air and looked at Pop. 

''Another strawberry milkshake over here.'' He didn't need words to comfort her, he just gave her something she had always loved, even as a teen. 

Alice chuckled but felt her heart glow because of his sweet gesture. The empty glass in front of her certainly looked sad and she was pretty sure that another milkshake would cheer her up. Not only because it was her comfort food, but because the man across of her was the one giving it to her. 

''Add a chocolate one!'' She yelled after Pop, before he could leave into the kitchen. FP smiled over to her, feeling relieved once he saw the smile back on her face. Even if it was just for a moment, he managed to cheer her up. 

''It's great finally getting along with you again, Alice.'' He said shyly, not breaking the eye contact.


	7. Keeping up with the.. Rebellious teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... rebellious teenager.
> 
> Jellybean runs away from home when her Dad doesn't let her join the Serpents. When Alice finds her he comes to thank her at the end of the day.
> 
> For all the Alice and Jellybean warriors out there.

''Give me one good reason why not!'' Jellybean yelled loudly as she frowned in frustration.

FP pinched his nose as he tried to fight the urge to yell back at her. He had been a little cranky these last days with him and Gladys being like fire and ice more than ever, and the last thing he wanted was to take it out onto his daughter.

He loved her with his hole heart, but her asking to join the Serpents when she was only twelve years old was taking it too far for him.

''Cause I am your Dad and I am trying to protect you.'' He stated as calmly as possible, but the vein in his forehead was almost popping out. Jughead looked at the two, as the fight slowly seemed to escalate.

''You are the Serpent King, Dad. And you are telling me I can't be part of the gang? Jughead is a Serpent too!'' The teenager scoffed, throwing her backpack onto their couch. Now the raven haired boy was mentioned he took his turn to say something.

''I joined the Serpents only two years ago, JB. But you know I'll look out for her, Dad. I can see why she wants to join, we're all Serpents.'' He raised his eye-brow as he looked at his father, as he understood why he didn't want his little girl to join, but also feeling Jellybeans frustration being the only one of the family not being part of them.

''Jughead is graduating High School. You're too young, Jellybean. End of discussion.'' He gritted through his teeth as the teenager didn't seem impressed.

He glared at his son for a moment, telling him to knock it off before they would form a front against him. He appreciated that he wanted to stick up for his sister, but he knew that Jughead was aware of why he couldn't let her join now.

''You really want me to be unhappy, don't you? I'm so sick of this. If you don't want me in the gang, then you don't want me home.'' The girl snapped, quickly grabbing her jacket and storming out of the trailer.

The door closed with a loud bang, leaving both men speechless. FP made amends to stand up and follow her, but got held back by his son.

''Leave her for a moment, she's just upset. That's not going to change if you follow her right now.''

FP sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. ''When did she grow up so fast? It happened in front of my eyes and it still feels like I missed it.'' The tone in his voice was more sad now, knowing that he couldn't keep her away from the gang forever.

''She is going through a lot right now. You and mom are divorcing, she just started middle school, and she can't be part of something that we love to be part of. Don't underestimate that it's a lot to process for her.'' Jughead tried to explain where his sister was coming from. She wasn't the one to open up that fast, but he could read her like nobody else.

''I just can't give her anything she wants just because your Mom and I are separating. I can't give into the neverending guilt of the divorce. I am trying to do what's best for her.'' He said sternly, hoping that his son would understand.

It was going to be a battle with himself for the rest of his life, knowing that he wanted to make up for putting both his kids through this divorce but by pampering them he wouldn't be able to take away the pain. He needed to be a responsible adult, something and someone he had always tried to be.

''I'm not saying that you should. She just wants to be heard. Ask the right questions when you feel there is something more behind it.'' Jughead smiled slightly, placing his hand on his father's arm.

FP nodded slowly after a few seconds, accepting that his son made a very important point there. 

''You are right. I'll try to listen more. Thank you, boy.'' FP turned his chair, facing his son to properly hug him. He smiled and pulled him closer a little more, knowing that he was the greatest gifts of all. For his age he was a very wise men, always knowing the right things to say.

''I'm heading over to the Coopers now. I'm sure JB will be home soon, I'll give her a call, okay?'' Jughead told his dad once he got out of the embrace.

FP hestitangly nodded, doubting the fact his daughter would come home in the next hour, but for now he had no other choice then to listen to his son and hoping for the best. She had never walked away before, so he had no idea how long it would last before she would return.

It was one of the first times he could see how much she was like her mother, who could turn red headed just as quickly and always walked away from a discussion. But this wasn't his wife. This was his sweet baby girl who was now walking all alone in the streets of Riverdale.

''Keep me updated.'' He said lowly, as his son made his way to their front door.

''Sure thing. You too.'' He tightens his beanie on his head since it was cold outside and then left to the house of his girlfriend. FP sat back in the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand, not being able to do anything else but worry about his daughter.

**

Jughead sat on the couch in the Coopers house with a plate of fresh baked cookies in his lap. Alice made them that afternoon and he managed to eat almost everything after they just had dinner. Betty sat next to him, her head resting against his shoulder, her stomach full from the meatloaf they just had.

''Do you think she is okay though?'' Betty asked worriedly, as he just told her about the fight between his sister and his dad.

''At this point I'm not sure. She never did this before and she doesn't return my calls. I'm seriously getting worried now.'' He swallowed away his nerves when he thought of something happening this his little sister.

''What's going on?'' Alice came into the living room with two hot chocolate's in her hand, placing it on the table in front of the couple. She had overheard the two talking, but missed about the person they were referring to.

''Jellybean walked away from home.'' Betty explained to her mom. Before she could ask any questions, Jughead's phone rang. He quickly picked up when he saw that it was his dad who was calling him.

''And?'' He said hopefully.

''She's still not home, Jug. I don't know what to do anymore.'' FP desperately pleaded. Jughead covered the phone and looked at Betty and Alice.

''She's not home yet.'' He answered their curious looks.

Alice didn't hesitate for another second and walked over to the coat rack, grabbing all three of their jackets and rushing back into the living room.

''Come on, let's find her.'' Alice encouraged them as she was putting on her own jacket after she tossed those of Betty and Jughead towards them.

Jughead gave her a thankful smile and then focused back on the conversation with his dad. ''We're going to look for her, Dad. You stay there in case she comes home. Call you later.'' He hang up the phone and followed Betty and Alice who made their way to the front door.

''Do we have a plan?'' Betty looked at her boyfriend and her mother, as Jughead closed the big red door.

''You two go to the places she loves and feels comforted by. I have another thing in mind where she might be. It's a long shot but I want to try it. If we split up we have a bigger chance of finding her sooner.'' Alice explained, wanting to find the girl not only for Jughead's sake, but just as much for FP.

''Then we'll go to Pop's and the drive-in at first. We'll give you a call when we get there.'' Jughead said, and got a nod from Betty in return. Alice grabbed her carkeyes and threw them over to her daughter.

''Take the station wagon. If you find her she can take a ride home with you. I'll take the bike, if that's okay with you, Jughead.'' She looked at the boy who raised his eye-brow in surprise.

''You know how to ride a bike?'' He said, his eyes growing bigger in enthusiasm.

Alice smirked at his question, knowing that she didn't look like someone who could handle a motorbike, but she used to be the best out of the whole gang.

''I was a Serpent, remember.'' She winked, before he tossed her his keys.

As the couple walked over to the car, Alice raced away on the bike, heading towards Sweetwater River. There was just one spot she knew nobody else besides her and FP knew about, and she wondered if maybe the little girl had found it. It was the perfect hiding place, and Jellybean seemed like the kind of girl that was smart enough to hide in a place she would think nobody would find her.

The closer she came to the old sewer pipe, the more she slowed down. If anything she was that the girl would probably find another place the moment she heard something getting close to her, especially if it was the sound of bike considering both her brother and her dad have one. She parked the vehicle on the side next to a broken tree and walked over to the old pipe as slowly as she could.

This place was only easy to find when you knew were it was, otherwise it didn't usually catch your eye since it wasn't next to the road. Alice used the torch mode on her phone to help herself see as she bend down to enter the sewer pipe.

''Go away, this is my place.'' She heard the teenagers voice with a deep, agry tone. She hadn't even looked up from carving her name into the concrete.

''Actually, it has been mine for a long time. Can I join you?'' Alice spoke softly, and now caught the attention of the blonde girl. She dropped her pocket-knife once she saw the familiar woman. 

''You are Betty's Mom, right? I've seen you at Pop's.'' She asked, to be totally sure. They hadn't seen each other a lot, and weren't properly introduced either.

''Yes, I am. But for now I am just Alice, okay? I'm not here as her Mom. Can I join you?'' Alice asked politely, before overstepping her boundaries and chasing her away. The teenager hesitated for a second but then gave her a small nod as she scooted over to make some room.

''So, you are going to drag me back to my dad, aren't you?'' Jellybean threw little rocks against the rounding of the wall with a sad frown on her face.

Alice inhaled and scanned the broken look on the girls face. This was someone who needed to have a good talk, who needed to be heard. Sending her back right now wasn't going to solve anything.

''Your dad is worried sick about you, you know that right?'' Sooner or later you need to go back. You can't stay here forever.'' Alice calmly started, focussing on the change of the girls expression as she mentioned her dad caring for her and wanting her to come home.

''Don't challenge me. I'll stay here as long as I can if I have too.'' The girl scoffed, avoiding the gaze Alice had on her.

There formed a sad smile on her face as the teenager next to her reminded her so much of herself. She used to be exactly like that, wanting to hide forever and thinking nobody would notice and or miss her. That's when she met FP, and he made the dark clouds disappear.

''And why is that? Why don't you want to go home?'' Alice said softly. She hoped that Jellybean could open up to her, especially if she wasn't present in her life but just the mom of her brother's girlfriend to her.

''Why should I? My Dad won't let me join the Serpents, and Mom is never there. I don't see a reason to go back.'' She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care, but Alice knew better. The sad spark in her eyes said more than a thousand words.

''So you want to join the Serpents? Just like your brother did?'' Alice asked curiously.

Her revelation made her realize even more that they weren't so different at all. She joined when she was fifteen, which was very young at that time. The only difference was that Alice didn't have parents who held her back.

Jellybean nodded sadly and finally looked into Alice's eyes. ''They always talk about how the Serpents are a family. Now ours is falling apart I just wanted to be part of that too, now I don't have one anymore.'' She confessed quietly as she fought against her tears.

This was Alice's cue to wrap an arm around her and pull her a little closer. ''You're hurt by your parents divorce, aren't you?'' She asked the girl, who let her head rest against the woman's shoulders and nodded.

''Listen, Jellybean. I've known your Dad for a very long time now and I can guarantee you that no matter what happens you and your brother will always be the most important thing in his life, okay? You'll always stay his family. Just like they are yours.'' Alice asurred the little girl.

''You think so?'' She asked her shyly, not being totally convinced yet.

''I know so.'' Alice smiled, and gave her a wink.

There appeared a slight smile on the girls face. Even if it didn't solve the way she felt left out, it was the first step in her understanding that even with her parents splitting up, that she'll always have a family.

''You said you have known my Dad for a long time. Have you always been friends?'' The girls asked curiously, feeling more comfortable with Alice around with the second.

Alice felt her heart ache hearing that question out of the young girls mouth, considering that they had been more than friends but grew apart when she made a life changing decision. It was her fault they weren't in each other's life anymore. If it weren't for Betty and Jughead they would have never spoken again.

''Actually, we met here in the old sewer pipe. I was running away from my parents too and that's when your Dad found me as he suffered from the same things I did. We both had pretty messed up home situations.'' She confessed in all honesty.

Alice could have thought of a lie, but now the girl had been vulnerable with her she felt like she needed to give something back by telling the truth, or at least part of the truth.

''We became real close until we drifted apart. But now I think we are friends again thanks to your brother and Betty.'' She smiled slightly as she looked at the teenager who listened closely.

''Weren't your parents nice?'' She asked quietly. Alice looked down at the floor with the thought of her mother wandering through her mind. They rarely got along and with her always been either high or drunk.

''Not really. I had to take care of myself. That's why I joined the Serpents, to find a family. Cause unlike you I never really had one.'' Alice told her sadly as she felt her tears stinging in her eyes.

''Your dad is a good man, Jellybean. He's trying to protect you in a way a father should do for his daughter. He loves you endlessly, don't forget that.'' She assuringly squeezed the girl's shoulder as her arm was still wrapped around her.

She nodded and caught Alice by surprise as she hugged her tightly. Jellybean closed her eyes as she had wrapped her arms around the woman she barely knew, almost afraid to let go now she had someone who paid attention to what she was feeling.

''What do you say if I text your brother that you are okay and we'll have a burger at Pop's, okay? So he can assure your dad you're okay and we can ease your hunger. You must be starving by now.'' Alice asked as they pulled back out of the embrace.

''That sounds good.'' She answered with a genuine smile on her face. Alice grabbed her hand so they could walk out of the sewer pipe, as they were welcomed by only the moonlight in the dark forest.

Jellybean caught sight of Jughead's bike and looked at Alice with her eyes growing. ''Are we going to take a ride on the bike?!'' She squeaked. Alice laughed as she ran over to the vehicle and grabbed the keys out of the pocket of her jacket.

''Sure thing. Or do you suggest we walk home? That's fine too.'' She teased her and made the teenager laugh.

''Of course not! Get this baby on the road!'' Jellybean handed her over her helmet as she putted on her one of her own. She took a seat at the front and let the girl wrap her arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

''You're cool, Alice.'' She said before Alice could turn on the engine. Because she was sitting behind her and the helmet made it almost impossible to turn around for her and look the girl into her eyes, Jellybean couldn't see the smile that had formed on Alice's face.

***

When everything had calmed down and Jellybean was reunited with her dad, Alice poured herself a glass of wine to drink before heading to bed. She was dressed in her pajamas already and made her way to the living room.

''You did the right thing today, mom.'' Her daughter told her, who was sitting on the couch and stood up. Alice smiled gratefully and gave her daughter a small nod.

After putting her own daughter through a divorce and now seeing the effect what it had on a girl like Jellybean made her wonder if Betty and Polly were really that okay with the separation as they said they are. Things were different, but she made herself a mental note that she had to check with them later.

''I'm glad she is okay. Goodnight, honey.'' She answered as her daughter made her way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

She made her way over the couch and grabbed the magazine she had started to read. Once she was settled with her wine in her hand, in the middle of reading an article she heard the front door ring.

Before even making any movements to stand up she glanced at the clock and saw that it was past eleven, and she didn't expect anyone to stop by this late. Reluctantly she stood up, letting out a big sigh as she slowly made her wade through the front door. Whoever it was, this person was interrupting her me-time and she was destined to send them away as soon as possible.

''FP?'' She said surprised, as she looked into the eyes of the man who seemed quite nervous. He held a big bouquet of daisies that he handed over to her.

''These are for you. Thanks for what you did today. I talked to Jellybean and she told me that you found her. I owe you one.'' He said calmly as he looked straight into her eyes.

Before she could say anything he took a step into her direction and kissed her cheek, lingering there for just a few seconds longer than a friendly thank you kiss was supposed to be.

He turned around to walk back to his car, leaving Alice totally speechless with the flowers in her hand, watching the man leave.


	8. Keeping up with The... Blast From The Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... blast from the past.
> 
> The one where Betty, Jughead and Polly find out about the past between FP and Alice.

FP was busy cleaning the counter at Pop's when the man himself walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. He looked up and let his cloth rest in his hand as he locked eyes with Pop Tate.

''FP, I've been thinking a lot about this, and since you have worked here for a couple of years now and you are my best employee I'd like to make you assistent manager.'' The man stated calmly.

It wasn't a rushed decision, he had thought through this day and night but since he knew that he was getting older each day he wanted someone to share the responsibility with if he had to take it easy. 

And who else to trust than the man that he had known since he was sixteen? He was his most loyal employee and customer at once. He loved the diner almost as much as Pop did himself.

FP eyes grew wider as he was left speechless by the question. Nobody had ever offered him a position like that, nobody had ever believed in him that way. He knew that he hadn't the most glorious past and he would forever blame himself for the mistakes he had made, which is why he was content with the job he had now. It wasn't the most glorious one, but he enjoyed every second of it.

''If you are up for it, of course.'' Pop smiled as FP remained silent. His eyes started glossing and his impulses told he wanted to embrace his boss into a big hug, but he resisted the urge and just nodded.

''Wow, Pop... I'd be honored.'' He stammered. Pop grabbed both his shoulders and made him look straight into his eyes.

''I'm glad you think so. You deserve it, FP.'' He said quietly, as he was well aware of the fact that FP struggled a lot throughout his life when it came to money, and with the divorce around the corner he was going to need it. Not that those things were the reasons he offered him the position, it was based on his proven qualities.

**

''Mom, can you pass me the box behind you? I can't reach it.'' Polly asked her mom, as they were sitting in the attic. 

The place hadn't been organized since the girls started kindergarten and now they were having a new start with just the three of them it felt like a good idea to start cleaning and get rid of old stuff.

Alice looked behind her and shoved the carton box over to her oldest daughter, having no idea what was in there. By the new the spider rags were sitting in their hair and the garbage bags were overloading. She loved throwing away stuff and organising rooms that were a big mess, so even when the attic was a cold, humid and light lacking place, she enjoyed this to the fullest.

Some things she didn't even know she had caught her attention as she found them again, as for some baby stuff from her daughters that now came in handy with Polly getting the twins. Eventually this place was going to be the babies nursery, but it was so crowded that even with Polly not giving birth for another six months that it was a good time to start getting rid of old stuff and make room for new life.

As Betty was going through some old baby clothes, Polly opened the box that was just handed to her and to her surprise she didn't find another nineties outfit from her mom, but an photo album. 

She wondered why this one wasn't downstairs next to the others thousand albums they had, so she opened the book and looked at a teenage Serpent. She was proudly wearing her jacket, as another blonde girl had an arm around her.

Next to that one was another polaroid with that same girl and a girl with long brown hair and glasses next to her. They smiled into the camera's as they both had a Pop's milkshake in their hand.

''Wait... Mom, is this you?!'' Polly squeaked out as she held the book in the air, pointing at the two pictures. 

Both Betty and Alice looked her way and analysed the girl she was referring to. Alice started to smirk and Betty scooted over to her sister, taking the book into her hands.

''That's right. All those pictures are from our senior year at Riverdale High. You can look if you want.'' She gestured to the book and with that gave her daughter permission to dig into her past. For so long she had tried to keep it away from people, but now she was a changed woman and decided she needed to embrace where she was from.

''Who's the girl next to you?'' Betty asked curious, and pointed to the Pop's photo. Alice chuckled and knew that even when that girl had changed a lot, those sparkling eyes would always stay the same.

''That's Hermione, honey.'' She told her, as she scooted over to her daughter to take a look at the pictures herself.

Betty furrowed her eyebrow in surprise and Alice gave her a knowing look back. Nothing had left of that Catholic school girl as she was back then.

''And you were a Serpent?!'' Polly practically yelled as she looked at her mother in her black leather jacket with a big green snake on it staring back at her. Alice looked at the picture for a second and even when her life was far from glamours at that point, she had been happy.

The most difficult part of looking at this was realising that she knew that even though her life had been crumbling down there was a light in her life that always made it seem worth living. Before she had even time to recall those memories Betty had woken her up out of a daydream as she pointed a polaroid of two kissing teenagers.

''Wait, are you making out with FP?!'' She asked in disbelief. Polly also analysed the picture and where Hermione had changed a lot, FP looked exactly the same except for his stubble. It wasn't hard to recognize that face.

''Oh my god, she is!'' Polly added with a loud gasp, as both girls now looked up at their mother who's cheek had flushed red. 

She kept silent as she folded the baby clothes Betty had been occupied with before, ignoring the girls comments.

''Did you two date in High School? Why did we never knew about this?'' Betty laughed, as she switched from looking at her mom and going through the album looking for different pictures.

They loved to tease her mother when they saw her how uncomfortable she felt by the comment of her kissing with her ex-boyfriend.

''Cause it's all in the past now. Yes, there might have been something in High School, but it burned dead.'' She hoped the conversation would be over now, but knowing her daughter they would bug her about this till the end of times.

Betty had found one of Alice on FP's back in the middle of the football field. She was in her Serpent jacket and he wore his Bulldog uniform. Both of them looked happy in a way she hadn't seen them ever before.

''Seemed kind of serious.'' Polly winked, teasing her mother. 

Alice sighed inaudible as she felt a little worked up by all the talk about her relationship with FP. Things were confusing enough with the tension between them without memories about their past bothering her.

''Well, it wasn't. It was just a fling.'' She lied to them, not wanting to explain every little detail about her connection with the father of Betty's boyfriend. 

They were just in for some juicy gossip, but in all honesty Alice knew that she was going to burst out in tears if she had to tell the real story. How could she possibly explain why things between her and FP ended without telling them he's the father of their brother?

Luckily for Alice the girl had focused on something else already. 

''Are this Mr. Jones and Mr. Andrews?'' Polly asked curious as she turned over the book to her mother, who instantly smiled when she saw the picture.

''That's definitely them. Mary took this picture as they were about to streak over the football field after they lost a bet.'' Alice chuckled, reliving the memory. 

The picture was blurry, but it was still noticeable that the two guys were butt naked, ready to make their way over the field.

At first it was FP who had lost a bet against Fred, but as a real friend he had undressed himself too to share the embarrassment. It was all the encouragement FP had needed to take a sprint and make it to the other end as fast as possible with his best friend next to him.

Polly turned the page over again and her eyes met a big picture of five people sitting in a booth at Pop's. They all smiled into the camera with either a burger, milkshake, or in FP's case both, in front of them.

''All of you look so... happy.'' Polly smiled softly, as she now met her mothers eyes, who had teared up seeing this picture. She cleared her throat and broke her gaze from the five people and smile sadly.

''We were happy. All of us just had to grow up real quick.'' It was one of the first times she was so honest about her time at Riverdale High, as exactly what she was saying was the reason they drifted apart for a while.

When it came to herself she and FP broke up and she got into a relationship with Hal only to give her baby a better life. It all turned out to work against her and became one of her biggest regrets. Hermione was hiding a big secret from herself and the outside world and so she suddenly broke up with Fred and married Hiram to move to New York.

Fred's father died, which is why he had to take over his father's business sooner than expected as he grew closer to Mary. She was the first one to go live in a big city all by herself after she had just turned eighteen. When she had come back to Riverdale she married Fred and started her own business here.

FP was the one to completely isolate himself from his high school friends as his Dad took away his chance to go to college, and practically forced him to joint the Serpents. He had no other choice left as he needed a way to make money, but without a diploma he was sucked into the criminal activities of the Serpents. 

He got Gladys pregnant and then they decided it was best to get married and so he became a taken man. When he grew older he managed to turn it around and connected with his old friend Fred Andrews again, who helped him to get his life back on track and get a job at Pop's.

''And now? Are you now happy, mom?'' Betty asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. Alice smiled softly and grabbed a hand from both her daughter to intertwine with her own.

''With the two of you around I always am.'' She answered, and pulled them into a hug.

**

FP just served an order for a few customers as he heard the so familiar sound of the doorbell ringing, telling him that few more people had decided to grab some food at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe today.

He turned around to politely greet the customers as he saw that his was his best friends along with Archie and his own son. They walked over to him with big grins on their faces and took a seat at the bar.

''Hope we're not disturbing, we thought we'd stop by and keep you company.'' Fred smiled, as he looked at Archie and Jughead, also with big grins on their faces.

FP was happy to see them, especially after the good news he just had gotten. The last few hours he had been so excited to go home and tell his kids, but now one of them had come to him he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

''You guys are always welcome. What can I get ya?'' He handed them over the menus, but since they came her so often they had all the same order as usual. He even remembered his son's order out the top of his head and that was a pretty long list.

''You look happy, Mr. Jones.'' Archie chuckled, as the wide grin on FP's face totally gave away his excitement.

''It's a little creepy, don't you think?'' He teased, asking his son.

As an answer FP slapped him on his chest with his washing cloth. ''Watch it, Andrews.'' He warned him, playfully pointing his finger at him.

Pop had seen the trio come in and had made them some burgers without them even asking, and placed it on front of them. ''Enjoy guys.'' He winked and Jughead didn't let him be told twice as he attacked the burger in front of him.

''But seriously, Dad. You are in a good mood.'' Jughead said with his mouth full, analyzing the spark in his father's eyes.

The last few weeks there wasn't so many reasons to be happy as Gladys was barely home and didn't communicate with FP on how to handle the divorce. He had been trying to talk to her for a while now, but she would always cut him off or pick a fight, which made FP give up a little. So, it was safe to say that his father smiling like this at the middle of the day was a bit confusing.

''Well, Pop just offered me the spot of assistant manager. I got promoted!'' He beamed, and grinned at the three men in front of him.

''That's amazing man, congratulations.'' Fred gave him a handshake, holding his hand firmly and placed his other hand on top of their hold. It had been ages since he had last seen his friend like this and he was more than glad that something had cheered him up when everything else in his life seemed to be crumbling down.

It had taken him everything to build up his life again and now he was getting rewarded for that. If someone deserved to have a win like this than it was definitely FP Jones.

''Seriously? That's fantastic! I am proud of you, Dad.'' Jughead smiled placed his hand on his father's lower arm. 

Those words meant everything to him. He was proud of himself, but in the end he did it all for his kids. 

FP always wanted them to have a father they could be proud of, a father who set the good example. Not the father who had to turn to crime to give them a roof above their head, but a father who did good things.

''Thanks, Jug. I'm really excited about this.'' FP said a little shyly, as the feeling of excitement, or even the proud feeling was so new to him. He had never looked out for something like this before, something he had achieved on his own by doing the right thing.

''You and Pop make a great team. I'm happy for you, Mr. Jones.'' Archie smiled and took a sip of his milkshake.

''Thanks, Red. I appreciate that.'' He smiled, looking at the boy who was enjoying his food.

''My Dad acutally has great news too, that's why we came here to celebrate.'' Archie added, eying his father who felt a little uncomfortable now.

''It's not important, I'm not going to steal your thunder. First we're going to celebrate FP's promotion.'' And with that he hoped they were finished talking about it, but FP's curiosity won it.

''Come on, tell me! I wanna know. You won't steal my thunder. We'll share the thunder, how about that?'' He raised his eyebrow, hoping that he had convinced Fred enough to share his news with him.

Fred placed down his fork onto his plate and swallowed his food. ''Fine then. I decided I am going to run for mayor.'' He said somewhat quietly, as if he was still getting used to his own decision.

''Fred, that's amazing! You're perfect for that job. I'll campaign like crazy if I have to.'' He chirped, feeling even more happy than he was before. 

He knew about Fred's doubt to join, but if someone had great ideas for a town like Riverdale then it was Fred Andrews. He was going to be best mayor the town has ever seen, that was something FP was sure about. Still, he needed to win first but that was something neither FP, Jughead or Archie had their doubts about. 

''Thank brother, that means a lot.'' Fred smiled, as he felt relieved that they had both shared their good news.

''Who would have thought, huh? Me an assistent manager and you running for mayor.'' FP shook his head as he laughed, when he thought about the endless days they had sat here in Pop's, planning a future that was totally different from how it turned out in the end.

''Life has its ways, Jones.'' Fred smiled. 

What FP said was true though. Both of them had been on a different path then they originally intended, and if you woud have asked those seventeen year old where they would be by now they would never said this was it. 

Fred had to take distance from his father construction company and give his brother more responsibility, and FP had to climb out of a bad place to be where he was right now, but in the end they made it.

''Hey Red, did you know that your old man and I used to come here almost everyday when we were teenagers? We sat in the same booth you kids are sitting when you hang out.'' FP pointed to the booth behind them that was now empty, since most of the time it was taken by the four friends.

''Really? You used to do that too?'' He asked curiously, as he looked to his father and FP. 

He had never thought much about what they did when they were young, all he knew was that his dad and FP had come a long way and were inseparable ever since junior year.

''Oh, absolutely. Together with your Mom, Hermione and Alice.'' Fred added. Archie and Jughead shared a knowing look, not knowing about this before and hearing that they aren't that different from their parents. 

''Only back in the day I still dated Hermione.'' He explained the kids. 

FP started laughing and look at his friend with a playful smile. 

''We all know how that turned out.'' He hinted on how eventually after years Hermione and Mary had fallen in love after Mary and Fred had drifted apart and separated. 

He had always supported her in her journey but still was surprised when she turned out to fall for the one other girl he had ever loved. 

''You're the one to talk, Jones. Your girlfriend married Cooper.'' He blurted out, meaning it in a teasing way but those words still hit him like a rock. 

The feeling of being left behind by Alice when she chose Cooper over him was something he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried to understand her choice to leave the Southside. 

''Wait... you dated Alice?'' Jughead asked confused and now Fred noticed that he said something out loud that he wasn't supposed to. 

He looked at his son for a few seconds, but then decided that in their current situation it was best to be totally honest. There was no use in hiding the past and even if he tried to he was pretty sure Gladys was going to bring it up in a fight again.

''We did. We broke up in senior year.'' FP said numbly. It was far from his favorite subject to talk about so the sooner it was over, the better. 

''But our families never get along. Is that because of your past with Alice?'' He started interrogating his dad, who's frustration was boiling up. 

''That was Hal's fault. He never wanted us near his family because he looked down on us. It had nothing to do with our history.'' He answered, trying to sound calm but Jughead knew him way better than that. The vein in his forehead was almost popping and if you looked closely he thought he could see steam coming out of his nose.

''But why did neither of you try to fix it?'' He asked confused. 

With the knowledge of his dad and Alice dating he saw the perfect opportunity of them solving the ongoing feud that had been there for so long, so why did they keep quiet? Why was their past relationship a secret? Fred had never been mysterious about him dating Hermione, so why did they hide it?

''Just leave it, boy. Will ya? Alice and I finally get along again and I'm very grateful for that, especially considering you are dating Betty and we'll run into each other lot. Things are good now with Cooper out of the picture.'' FP cut him off, as he was tired of having to recall all his memories with Alice. Not because they were sad or painful, actually the opposite. Mostly because it had been one of the most happiest times in his life and he had let go of that. 

''I have to back you father up here, Jughead. Hal was a master in keeping Alice away from her old friends til the point she had none left. Mary and I tried to wake her up, but we just never succeeded. The closer to the divorce, the more she opened her own eyes. Just leave it at that.'' He added, hoping to make right that he had revealed something of FP and Alice's past.

Jughead was silent for a few seconds and looked at his father with guilt in his eyes. ''Well... in that case I'm glad you two get along now. Both Betty and I appreciate that.'' He gave his father a slight smile, which FP returned to him. 

''I'm glad too, Boy. I'll tell you about it one day, I promise.''


	9. Keepuing Up With The... Register

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' Alice and Hal fight. Papa bear FP wants to protect his fam and his wife to get better.   
> Jellybean stays at the Coopers house and some vulnerable FP and soft Falice at the end.

''So this is how it's going to be now? Are you just going to stop talking to me?'' Hal sighed as he angrily threw his papers onto his desk.

Since the baby shower incident Alice had been very distant, even at work. She'd only say the bare minimum and when he tried to make some small talk she'd always ignore him or answer shortly.

The civil way they had separated suddenly seemed to disappear once she had spat out her biggest secret and recalled all those old memories. She wasn't even sure if it was Hal or herself that she was mad at, but for now it left her with pretending he wasn't there unless she needed him for work.

''Alice!'' He yelled annoyed. All he did was gazing towards her, waiting for her to meet his eyes which eventually she did.

Alice let her fingers fall from her keyboard and poked her tongue into her cheek to keep herself from snapping at him.

''You gave up the right to talk to me when you tried to force Polly to have an abortion.'' She said harshly, focussing back on her screen and pretending to write something.

A look of hurt flashed over this face and by now he knew he messed up big time. Still, it was his opinion on what was best for their daughter and all he believed was that if they disagreed on that they should have a proper talk about. 

Alice knew as well that all Hal wanted was to talk about Polly's situation and handle it as adults, doing what was best for her but that was exactly the thing that made her angry in a way she had never known before. He was too shallow to realize that what he had proposed to their daughter behind her back was exactly the same thing he did to her. 

He'd never thought about what it had done to her to give up her baby, he never considered helping her after going throughs something traumatic. She believed he thought that he did something good, he helped the poor knocked up Southside girl and that she should thank him for his help.

With Polly things weren't any different. All it proofed was that Hal hadn't learned from his past mistakes, or didn't even acknowledged that what he did to her was terribly wrong. He truly believed that what he had proposed to her was something she should be grateful for and only thinking of that made her nauseous.

''She's too young to have a baby, Alice. Just like you were. You know I am right about that.'' He stated calmly, repeating for the thousandth time what his beliefs about teenage pregnancy were.

''No, Hal. You're not. It's her body, so her decision. You should be proud of her for doing something brave, for giving her babies a chance. We raised a strong young woman, why can't you see that?'' Her voice had softened up a little, as she so desperately wanted for him to see that Polly was doing the right thing, that she was doing something that not everyone could.

Hal was silent for a few seconds, taking in what Alice told him. ''Did you just say babies? As in more than one?'' He asked her, a shocked expression flashing over his face.

Alice looked uncomfortable as she realised that she had told about the news they had gotten a few weeks ago. Hal hadn't reached out to his daughter and hadn't asked Alice about her health, so she just didn't took the time to tell him.

''Yes, babies. Polly and Jason are having twins.'' She stated like it was nothing. 

Hal broke his focus from her and looked down at the floor, not knowing what to think. It was wrong enough that she was knocked up by her third cousin but now she was having twins? He was more disappointed of her by the second.

''That's just great.'' He scoffed, now focussing back on the computer screen, as he wanted this conversation to be over.

Alice was glad that he stopped talking now and went on with her work as well, as she knew that picking a fight right now wasn't going to help her in any way. It was hopeless, but still a part of her hoped that he would make up his mind and be there for his oldest daughter. 

Not a year ago they had been so close that they were almost inseparable and now they seemed like fire and ice. Polly was a tough one, but Alice knew that this was hurting her way more than she was showing.

He snapped her out of her thoughts as he spoke again. ''I've been thinking about our work arrangements and I believe we both know this isn't working anymore.'' He folded his hands together and scooted his chair over a bit so he could face her.

Alice glanced at him, not wanting to give him that much attention but she had been thinking the same for a while now. Still, a solution hadn't come up in her mind.

''What are you proposing?'' She asked coldy, crossing her arms and waiting for him to come up with something. If Hal had been thinking about it before then he had thought it through, cause that is just who he is.

''I want to buy you out.'' He ripped the band-aid right of and told her what his plans were. 

He could have been mysterious about his intentions, but that wouldn't work with Alice. It was time to come straight to the point.

Alice gasped and almost choked on her own spit as she heard his proposal. He wanted to buy her out on the company she worked so hard for to get on the level were it was now? She had no idea where he had gotten the guts to say something like that. If someone should be keeping the Register than it should be her.

She wasn't ready for this fight right now, so she grabbed her purse and stood up.

''You are unbelievable.'' Her voice showed more hurt than she intended to, which is why she walked away as soon as possible to take away his chance to say something in response.

**

''He asked you what?'' Betty gasped in disbelief as Alice had come home and raged about her conversation with Hal.

Polly rubbed her growing baby belly and furrowed her eyebrow. She hadn't been in her Dad's corner for a while now but this time he had really taken it too far.

''Well, that's loud and clear. I thought things were going okay between you?'' Her oldest daughter asked confused. 

Even when she didn't talk to her father herself, it somehow calmed her down that her mother could tell her dad the progress she was making for him to hopefully change his mind.

''I'm not so sure anymore. There is just too much going on right now, just seeing him makes my blood boil with anger.'' Alice sighed as she swirled her spoon through her coffee.

''Maybe you should do it.'' Betty stated carefully. Both the blonde women looked at her if she was crazy, but as Alice processed her daughters words she thought that she had a point.

''Think about it, you won't have to work with Dad everyday, and the Register is worth a lot. I could be a new start for both of you.'' She reasoned, and now Polly seemed to be on board too.

''What am I supposed to do then?'' Alice asked a little worried. 

For over twenty years she had worked at the Register and in if she was being honest with herself it was hard to imagine a life without writing for the local paper. She loved informing the people and after all those year she had worked on the reputation of the Register, maybe even more than Hal had.

''I'm sure you have more dreams, Mom. What is it what you've always wanted but never got the chance to do because of your job?'' Polly encouraged her to dig deep and come up with something that would open new doors.

''Well, I've always wanted to be a broadcast journalist.'' She said hesitantly, as she had never said that out loud to anyone. 

It wasn't a dream she was really pursuing because she had always had a job that she was happy with, but her daughter was right. Now the world was hers again if she was accepting Hal's offer, so it was her chance to do something she'd loved just as much or even more.

''Then we'll drive you to the RIVW and get you an interview, and if things go well you'll text Dad to have a talk about the Register.'' Betty decided, because she could see in her mother's eyes that she needed a little push before deciding something like that.

She was considering the words of her daughters and the thought of not having to work with her ex-husband everyday was very appealing to her. Above that all, saying her dream out loud that she had since she was young out loud made her realize that it was something she never had gotten the chance to once she and Hal became co-owners of the towns paper. It wasn't if Hal had hold her back, but it was just something that got into the background of her mind

''You both are right. It's for the best. Who's coming with me to RIVW?'' She chippered as she couldn't wait to get into the car and change her life. 

Betty opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by the sound of her phone. She looked at the screen and saw the name of her boyfriend.

''Hey, Jug. Everything okay?'' She asked him, as she knew that things at home got worse and worse. 

She was one of the only people he actually trusted with his home situation and since he had been to her house with his sister when things got out of hand she made herself a mental note that it could happen anytime soon again.

''Hey, Betty. Not really. I-uh, My Dad and I talked and we think it's better that Jellybean isn't home for at least this week since the divorce is getting final. My mom is over here a lot and things are pretty cold between them. My Dad is just too proud to ask, even when he knows it's best for her now. Is there any chance your Mom would be okay with her staying at your house?'' Jughead asked her a little shyly. 

He knew his father would be okay with him asking, because if he didn't he had to ask Alice herself or talk to Fred. Still, staying with the Coopers would be better for Jellybean considering Jughead would be over there a lot and there was Betty to look after her while Fred was always at work.

''Sure, that's no problem, Jug. We'll pick her up at the trailer.'' Betty assured him as she eyed at her mother. She should have asked her first but in this case she was almost sure that it was no problem.

''Thanks, Betty. That means the world to us. See you soon. Love you.'' He smiled to himself, even if she couldn't see him. Every day he considered himself the luckiest person alive because he had her as his girlfriend.

''See you in a bit. Love you too.'' She hang up the phone and looked at the curious eyes of her mother and sister, which she immediately answered.

''Jug asked if Jellybean could stay here for a bit. Apparently FP doesn't want to ask, but things seem pretty cold between him and Gladys that neither Jughead or FP think she should be home. FP would have asked Fred, but Jug thinks it's best if she stays here so I can look out for her.'' Betty explained the current situation.

''She is more than welcome. There is plenty of room. Jughead can stay too, if he'd like.'' Alice offered, as she didn't want the boyfriend of her daughter to be in a cold home situation that he didn't feel safe in. She knew that FP wouldn't do anything to both his kids but she couldn't say the same about Gladys.

''Jughead won't leave his Dad like that. He'll be fine. But I'll tell him anyway, just in case. Thanks, Mom.'' Betty smiled gratefully as her mother grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

Alice stood up from her chair and walked over to the coatrack followed by her youngest daughter. ''We'll go the RIVW and pick her up after, good?'' Betty nodded and slipped her arms into her jacket. 

''Polly, could you start making dinner? We'll be home soon.'' Polly stood up and walked over to the kitchen, giving her mother a thumbs up. ''Got it!''

***

Mary shoved some papers in front of him that seemed like the Chinese language. He felt almost embarrassed to say but he had no idea what his rights were as a parent and what she was making him read. 

''We're going to have to try to keep the kids out of this, but I can't promise you it will be that easy. Still, you have proof of your wife being an alcoholic and you have a stable job, so we have a strong case here.'' She explained him shortly, as she saw his confused looks.

''I don't want to play dirty. I don't even want to go to court. First I want to have a conversation with her about this. Including you and her lawyer, if she even has one.'' He shoved the papers away and looked at a spot on the wall as his own thoughts were fighting. 

''FP--'' Mary started, but he cut her off.

''I know what you all think of her, and maybe you're right, but she is still the mother of my children. I don't want to take her rights away, I just want things to get better.'' He explained her, the hurt in his voice noticeable to her now.

''I completely understand that, FP. I just wanted to say that if things get dangerous that there might be a chance she won't be allowed to see them anymore. But that's up to you.'' She placed her hands on top of his for a second and made him smile just slightly. 

He knew that she was on his side, and since she had seen Jughead and Jellybean grow up he knew that she only say things that was in their best interest. Still, Gladys had meant something for him for a long time and he knew that somewhere deep down there was a mother who cared about her kids. 

''I actually thought of that already. I didn't want Jellybean to be home as things are so cold now, that Jughead asked if she could stay with the Coopers.'' It hurt him that his daughter wouldn't be home now and that he wasn't be able to see her everyday, but it was for the best. She wasn't supposed to be surrounded by their fights. 

''Did Gladys agree with that? If not that can be seen as a way of kidnapping or keeping her away from her daughter against her will. I can see where you are coming from, but it's something that could work against you.'' Mary explained him. 

''Against all odds she did. I know she hates Alice's guts, but I guess she understood that for now it was the best for her. Maybe that was only because JB agreed with staying there.'' 

**

''You know what, FP? This isn't right. She should be home.'' Gladys suddenly blurted out as she had just finished her dinner. 

It was rare that she was in the trailer but since Betty and Alice had picked up her daughter on the middle of the day as FP and Gladys were out talking about their divorce she had changed her mind of her little girl staying with them.

''You wouldn't act this way if she was with Fred. As long as this house isn't a safe space for her then she isn't going to be here.'' FP said rationally. 

Even if he wanted to protect his little girl and keep her close to himself, with the way going on between them right now he just couldn't give her that. Besides, it was loud and clear that Gladys hated the Coopers, so it was just a way to not give them any power.

''That's Bullshit. I know I said I was okay with this--'' Before she had even finished her sentence FP cut her off.

''We don't get to be okay with this, don't you understand?!'' He yelled loudly. catching her off guard as he raised his voice.

''We were the ones that were supposed to give her a safe environment, to feel safe around us. But she doesn't. And you know why? Because we throw ourselves at each other's throats the second we get the chance.'' His voice softened a bit as he knew that she wasn't the only one that was wrong this time. 

He was caught up in their fights just as much as Gladys was. FP pinched his nose as he sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes before speaking again. 

''We can't save us, Gladys. But believe me when I say I want you to get better. You need help, but you won't let people in. You see that is a problem, right?'' He asked her, his eyes glossy as he spoke out for the first time how badly he wanted to be there for her.

Gladys avoided his gaze as he had hit a weak spot, and sat down next to him. She knew he was right about everything and she hated to admit that. She was Gladys Jones, a fierce woman who was on top of the world, but she had turned into a mother who had lost the respect and love of her children because she grabbed the bottle a little too much. 

Even when she wasn't in love with the man next to her anymore, he still gave her two amazing kids that she actually loved dearly. As a matter of fact, she only tried to push them away from her so they wouldn't get hurt, which totally backfired.

''Yes. I know.'' She said quietly, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes. 

FP looked next to him and realized that this was probably the first time since he had known her that he actually had seen her cry. He hestitangly grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his own, showing her that no matter what, he was going to be there for her.

''I'll get my shit together, FP. I know that is not to safe us, but it is for our family.'' She said as her voice cracked, thinking of how long her road was going to be. She squeezed his hand back and even gave him a slight smile, telling him that she was serious about this.

''Until then we need to do what it takes to keep them in a safe place, okay? She is in good hands at Betty's place. Jellybean sees her like a sister.'' He tried to assure her of the right choice to let Jughead bring her to the Coopers house that afternoon.

***

''Just wake me or Betty up when you need anything, sweetheart. We want you to feel at home here.'' Alice assured as she looked at the young girl who was now staying in their guest room.

She was still getting used to the idea of having one of FP's children in her house now, but with Jughead practically living there too it wouldn't be that much of a difference. By now she was used to feeding one Jones mouth, so she could take a second one.

''I will. Thanks, Alice'' The girl said a little shyly. 

She wasn't so sure that she should be happy with staying here as she missed her home already, but she believed her brother that it was better for now.

''I'll see you tomorrow morning.'' She smiled, and walked over to the bedroom door and gave the girl a little nod.

''Goodnight.'' Jellybean said sheepishly as she turned around and closed her eyes. 

Alice closed the door and walked downstairs again, to grab her jacket. She hadn't talked to FP all day and even if she believed Jughead on his word, she needed to know he was okay with his daughter staying with her.

**

FP was sitting on his couch, staring into space as he was surrounded by the never ending silence of the living room. Gladys had gone to one of her friends again to stay there as it still wasn't a good idea for her to stay with him. 

He was glad they both had some space to breathe but he couldn't fight the numb feeling he got as he saw his trailer being so empty. Jughead was with Archie, probably drinking a milkshake at Pop's before he would head home, but it seemed like an eternity. 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and reminded him that maybe Jughead had finally come home, even if it was before his curfew. He pushed himself up and walked towards the entrance and opened the door expecting to see his son there. To his surprise he was looking at the blue eyes of Alice Smith, who seemed to tell him that she came there in peace. 

She hadn't visited the trailer in over years, but seeing her standing in front of him on the front porch reminded him a lot of all the times she had been standing there as a teenager. One thing was different though, they were older and maybe wiser. 

''Can I come in?'' She asked a little uneasy as he kept silent. He gestured for her to step into the living room as he did the same. 

''I meant to call you tonight. Thanks for letting Jellybean stay with you. I truly appreciate that.'' FP told her, crossing his arms and sitting down on the couch again. 

Alice shrugged off her coat and placed it on the chair before she sat down next to him. 

''That's what I came to talk about actually. How are you holding up?'' She asked softly, trying to catch his eyes but he couldn't get himself to look at her. 

''I guess you could say I am surviving.'' He said after a while, now looking up from the floor up to her eyes, seeing something familiar that he had missed for a very long time.

''How's my little girl?'' His eyes started to twinkle as soon as he mentioned her and the sight of that warmed Alice's heart. 

Everyone could see that this man cared so much about both his kids, but that the circumstances just couldn't give them the story they deserved. 

''She's is doing fine. We gave her some fresh baked cookies that she loved so much and went to sleep at the time Jughead requested. I told her you'd stop by tomorrow to talk to her.'' Alice smiled to him and with that he let out a sigh of relief that at least she hadn't been crying all night. 

Not that his daughter was the type to let it all out with people she didn't know that well, but over the years she and Betty had become close so he wondered if maybe she had told her something more about what was going through her. 

''I'll pick her up for some breakfast tomorrow morning. I wanted to stop by tonight but things were pretty intense here, I couldn't leave.'' He explained her, giving her a slight smile. 

It had been over so many years that he had a civil conversation with her about something so simple as their kids, let alone that he'd ever thought that one of those kids would stay with her as their home situation was messy. 

''Are things still rough with Gladys?'' Alice asked him, genuinely interested. 

She could deny it, but she knew him better than anyone. So, considering how he had always been she figured that he'd never open up to someone unless they asked.

''She's agreed on getting help. We know there is no way for us to ever get back to how things once were, but we're both at peace with that. Things will change for the better now.'' He told her truthfully, and for the first time in a long time it felt very natural to share something like that with her. 

''That's good, FP. Neither you or your family deserves to be put in something like that. I know it's weird coming out of my mouth but I genuinely hope for Gladys to get better. A mom needs her kids. I know she does too.'' Alice said softly, placing her hand on his arm and making him look up at her again.

Alice rarely showed this side of her which is why he appreciated more and more that she came all the way to talk to him. It only confirmed to him that she changed for the better since her divorce. Slowly but steady she became the Alice he knew. 

Maybe it was her support, or maybe it was the realization that things were going to change forever that suddenly hit him like a rock, but he couldn't hold back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Fighting against them was useless, so he let them go with a quiet sob.

Alice's eyes grew in shock when she saw his hurt and scooted over closer as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it as a sign for him to start talking. 

''What if I had done something before, Alice? Would my daughter be home? Could I have given my kids the family they deserve?'' He asked her, looking her so directly into her eyes that she could feel his hurt in her own heart.

''None of this is your fault, FP. You tried to give it a chance over and over again. You are a good man.'' She whispered, stroking her thumb over his knuckles as she talked.

''I just want things to be normal again. God, I want my kids to be like every other teenager. Not two kids stuck in a broken home and not being able to sleep here because of all the damn hurt they feel all the time.'' He scoffed through his tears, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

''Things will be okay again, FP. I promise.'' She assured him quietly and for a moment he believed her as he looked into those deep ocean blue eyes.


	10. Keeping up with the... Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the... game night
> 
> FP tries to explain to Jellybean why he isn't going to get back together with Gladys. Polly understands why the girl is sad and talks to her. The Cooper-Jones-Andrews-Gomez clan have a game night where Hermione and Mary do an unexpected announcement. Some cute FP + Hermione and Fred + Mary moments too.

It's 10am when FP and Jughead knock on the door at Elm Street, waiting for one of the girls to open. It was a Saturday morning and as promised FP stopped by to talk to Jellybean. Gladys would leave for rehab that day and so both his kids were supposed to say goodbye to their mother for at least a few months. He still needed to break the news to her, so that was going to be a big challenge after all she got was bad news lately.

Sure, it was a good thing that Gladys was going to fight her battles but Jellybean would be sad about her mother leaving, no matter how shitty things had been. She was drawn to her mom, and a lot of her reminded him of Gladys. It was a lot to take for an eleven year old girl.

''Hey Jughead, Mr. Jones. Come on in, my mother made pancakes and fresh orange juice.'' Polly greeted the two politely, rubbing her pregnant belly.

She seemed to be growing by the minute and it was two months before her due date which felt like she had to be prepared by tomorrow, just in case.

Jughead and FP set foot into the household and saw Jellybean sitting at the kitchen island, probably shoving her second pancake inside her mouth already. FP's eyes crossed Alice's and it instantly reminded him of his emotional breakdown the evening before, but especially the way she had held his hands, their fingers fitting perfectly.

''Dad, you gotta try these pancakes. I believe they are made in heaven and send down to earth just to make breakfast fun.'' Jellybean said with her mouth full, drinking some of her milk to swallow quickly.

FP smiled and walked over to his little girl to peck a kiss on her cheek. It had been just one night, but he had missed her like crazy already. Luckily the storm was calming down so she could come home tonight.

''I know they are delicious, Bean, I had Alice's pancakes before.'' He chuckled, not noticing the big give away he just outed without a second thought. Betty looked at her mother, knowing way to well what he was talking about after finding those pictures in the attic. If they had dated for a while she assumed they had breakfast together too.

Jughead raised his eye-brow at his Dad, trying to hint to what he just said out loud and then FP caught on what he had spilled, so he changed the subject.

''How did you sleep, honey? Are you feeling okay?'' He asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder and stroking up and down.

As Jellybean swallowed another bite of her pancake Alice placed a plate in front of both FP and Jughead for them to start eating. He gave her a thankful nod and looked back at his little girl.

''Yeah, I am fine. I did miss you though.'' She said a little insecure, as she wasn't the type of person to say something like that out loud.

''Well, you can come home tonight. Is that alright?'' He checked with her. Jellybean smirked and surprised him with a hug.

''Is Mom going to be there? Did you make up?'' She asked hopefully, as she settled on her Dad's lap. His heart broke the second he heard the question fall from her lips with her eyes looking so innocently.

This little girl sitting on his lap made him realize of how she would always be his little girl, and as she grew up so fast and became more distant moments like these were she showed genuine affection were rare. And now, exactly in one of those precious moments he was going to break her heart again.

''I'm afraid things are a little more complicated, sweetheart. Your Mom and I didn't make up, but she agreed on getting help, which is good for all of us. Do you understand that?'' He rubbed her back as she saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

FP Jones could take a lot, but seeing his daughter on the verge of crying was something that could let him break down in just a matter of seconds. It was his job to protect her, and right now it felt like he had failed her big time.

Jellybean slowly got up from her father's lap and tried to stop her lip from trembling, before she looked back at five pairs of eyes staring at her. The rest of them had kept quiet as this was something that was FP's place to tell, not Jughead's and certainly not Alice's, Betty's or Polly's.

''So, you'll never get back together? Not even after Mom get's better?'' She asked her Dad, a little twinkle of hope in her eyes that he was going to take away from her, whether he liked it or not.

''No, Bean. I'm sorry.'' FP answered her quietly, looking down at the floor as he couldn't see how took away her only hope of her parents getting reconnected. It was over, and she deserved to know the truth but it was by far the hardest thing he had to do yet.

With Jughead things were different. He could see why he and Gladys didn't work anymore and how it would be better for everyone if they separated, but this girl in front of him wasn't in a place where she could understand.

Jellybean couldn't give him an answer as she felt the need to escape and ran to the only place she knew in this house; the guest room.

FP stood up to go after her but to his surprise he felt a hand on his bicep holding him back.

''Let me talk to her. I had trouble dealing with my Mom and Dad separating too. Maybe I can feel her being heard. She needs that right now.'' Polly said softly, asking for her consent to go after his daughter.

He knew she was right so he gave her a slight nod as her cue to go upstairs. Polly didn't wait for another second and followed the girl back to where she had stayed the night.

FP sighed as he sat down on the chair again, looking at Jughead and asking him with just one look what he was supposed to do right now. Just as he thought things were going to be better they were something else pushing them down.

''She's not mad at you Dad. It's all just new for her.'' Jughead tried to assure his father, but FP wasn't so sure about that.

Right now he felt a big distance between him and his baby girl and he wanted to fix that as soon as possible. But that wasn't in his power now.

''You did the right thing, FP.'' Alice said, placing a cup of coffee in front of him that she had just made for all four of them. He smiled a little, as he appreciated the words, but he couldn't quite feel it.

***

''Jellybean, Can I come in?'' Polly whispered as she had slightly opened the door to the guest room. The girl huffed which was taken as a sign for her to enter, so she closed the door behind her and walked over to the teenager.

''I know why you feel this way.'' Polly started softly as she sat down on the bed next to the girl who was playing with her nails.

''I don't think you do.'' She shrugged and grabbed the comic underneath her pillow that she had brought with her last night so that she had something comforting to fall asleep with.

''My parents just got divorced, and I had a lot of trouble with that, just like you seem to have.'' Polly stated and tried to look at her, but Jellybean avoided her gaze.

Polly waited a few seconds for her to answer, but when she thought the girl wasn't going to say anything she decided that she was the one that was going to talk first.

''For a long time I thought that when people fell in love it would last forever. That nothing could ever break them apart. But truth is, things don't always work out that way. That's why I couldn't process my parents getting divorced at first.'' Polly started carefully.

She was afraid she was overstepping the girl's boundaries by starting off with something personal, but it seemed to work as Jellybean looked up from pretending to read her comic and now met Polly's eyes.

''How did you accept it?'' The girl asked quietly, almost afraid of asking something like that. She wasn't even sure she would ever get over the fact that her parents were over for good, as she believed that they truly loved each other.

''Do you love your parents, Jellybean?'' Polly asked her, raising her eye brow.

The girl nodded, almost looking insulted by the fact that someone even dared to ask her that. Of course she loved them, more than she had probably told them before.

''Well, I love mine too. And that's why I could let it go. I want them to be happy, and that's why I understood that they couldn't be together anymore, because they couldn't give each other that, no matter how hard they tried.'' Polly said quietly, her mind drifting off to how her Mom had changed after the divorce in a good way, but also to how her Dad even refused to talk to her. She missed him like crazy as she was missing her partner in crime.

''I want my parents to be happy too.'' Jellybean answered quietly, crossing her arms and knowing that she had to go downstairs to hug it out with her Dad. She was never mad at him in the first place, just frustrated at the whole mess they were in.

''Come, we'll go downstairs to eat another pancake as those two monsters in here are craving them. You'll join me right?'' Polly smiled, and held her hand out for the first to grab, which she gladly did.

FP's eyes lit up as he sees his daughter coming downstairs again, letting go of Polly's hand to run over to him and embrace him in another hug. He savors the feeling of her arms around him and kisses her temple, feeling the tension in his shoulders flow away as he knew that things were okay between them.

Betty and Alice looked at the two and smiled at each other. Jughead grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and intertwined their fingers as he looked at his father and sister who both seemed to be okay again.

''Maybe we should do something fun tonight. All of us together. Don't we all need that?'' Betty offered and all the eyes turned towards her. Polly was the first one to be in, followed quickly by Jughead and Jellybean who supported her idea.

So now it was left with only FP and Alice who had to agree. It's not like they didn't want to do something, but with everything going on it could feel a little weird putting their family's together. But FP owed it to both Jughead and Jellybean and Alice felt like she owed it to both her daughters too.

''How does game night sound? We could invite Fred, Mary and Hermione? They could bring their kids too. Make it a get together?'' Alice offered, asking FP for consent with her eyes, hoping that he'd like the idea.

He smiled happily and nodded, agreeing with her proposal. ''That sounds amazing. I'll text them right away.''

***

As planned they are all there tonight gathered in the now Smith's house teamed up in pairs of four and playing charades. Betty, Jughead, Polly and Jellybean formed a team as Hermione, Mary, Veronica and Archie did which left FP, Fred and Alice to form the last team.

The Cooper and Jones kids were obviously on the winning side, but it was the turn of Hermione and Mary who were close to beating them. Besides, it was about the fun they had together more than about winning, but that didn't stop them from their will to beat the other teams.

What they didn't know though was that Hermione and Mary had a very serious conversation about this afternoon when they got the phone call from FP, and it felt like the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about the next step in their relationship. And what was a better way than telling them on a game night making them guess the big news?

Mary got down on one knee and pointed at Hermione's ring finger, as their kids started to shout the possible answers.

''Ring!'' Archie yelled.

''Diamond!'' Veronica's voice shouted a second after.

Mary shook her head and pretend to hold open a box and shoving a ring on the finger of her girlfriend, by now getting nervous about if they would find out what the two were hinting on. But their kids were too caught up in the game to even see what they were doing.

''Marriage!'' The girl shouted again, wanting to beat the other teams.

''Engagement!'' Archie pointed out and that's when Mary nodded. It wasn't until then that Veronica noticed that there really was a ring on her mothers finger that hadn't been there before.

The room fell silent as Hermione intertwined her fingers with those of Mary while waiting anxiously on the reaction of everyone in the room.

''Wow, Mom... Did you propose?'' Archie's eyes started to beam as soon as he saw his mother grinning like a teenager in love.

''That is amazing!'' Veronica said happily and stood up to hug the both of them without a warning.

The two women were glad with the happy reaction they got from Veronica as they had been nervous all week to tell their kids. Archie joined them quickly, kissing his mothers cheek in doing so.

''This asks for champagne, doesn't it?'' Alice chirped after taking her turn to hug the couple.

While she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle that she had by a coincidence, Betty and Jughead grabbed some of the glasses out of the cabinet, handing one to everyone in the room.

''It was about time!'' FP chuckles as he knew how badly Hermione wanted to get married to Mary.

Still, she had always been too afraid to ask herself so she had been fishing on if her girlfriend was even open to marriage. Mary had always said she didn't even want to think about it, but that was all just for the proposal to be a bigger surprise.

''Tell us about it! How did it happen?'' Fred asked curiously, taking a sip form his champagne after Alice poured him a glass.

He knew that Mary had been wanting to propose for a while now, she he was wondering on how she had actually done it after being together for four whole years now. They missed out on a lot of time so he was genuinely happy that they were somehow making up for that and making it official now.

Hermione looked lovingly at Mary, asking her with one look that it was her story to tell.

''It happened when Hermione came back from her business week in New York last night. It was four in the morning and I knew she was going to be exhausted, so the bigger the surprise would be.'' Mary started, her eyes beaming only thinking back to that moment. Hermione took the way she was smiling as a cue to tell the rest of her story.

''I was exhausted indeed, but against my expectations there was some light in the living room. Mary had put candles everywhere but didn't say a word.'' Hermione laughed happily, as she continued the story.

''Then she blew them out one by one, leaving just enough to make sure we could see each other. That's when I saw the glow in the dark paint on the ceiling. I looked at the words and then back down again and she was sitting in front of me on one knee.'' Hermione said in a sigh, dreaming away by the thought of her woman proposing to her.

''I was lucky enough for her to say yes.'' Mary laughed and wrapped her arm around her fiancés waist. All of them looked in awe as they told the story of the proposal and analyzed the beautiful ring on Hermione's ring-finger.

For all of them it was a Game Night to never forget, but all for different reasons. Hermione and Mary realized how everyone in that room had become family over the years and how lucky they were to have found each other. FP felt genuinely happy for the first time in years because of the people who had never let him down. Alice felt a new feeling of freedom that was hard to find back after her divorce, but there she was just celebrating a normal game night.

**

It was some days after their night together that FP and Hermione set a moment to catch up on each other's lives. FP's divorce was almost finalized and Hermione was about to marry for the second time. Things couldn't be more different, but they would stick by each other no matter what. Always had been, always would be.

''You are looking better each day.'' Hermione smiled at him after she had scanned his face for some while. She knew the FP with bags under his eyes and a glow around them that was grey and unhappy. But now he looked well rested, ready to face life again.

''I feel better every second, Mione.'' He smiled, and took a sip from his beer.

''Is that because of someone?'' She winked back at him, trying to fish some news out of his love life.

He raised his eye brow and shook his head while laughing. It was one of the last things that he was thinking about considering his divorce papers weren't even dry yet.

''And who would that be?'' He joked back, implying that there wasn't someone in his life right now that could be a possible love interest.

''You and Alice seem quite a good team.'' Hermione hinted, taking a sip of her wine afterwards and scanning his face to see any changes.

That's where she managed to get him silent. Alice was amazing, he always thought that way of her, but things were too complicated right now. He wasn't even sure what was going on between them besides mutual attraction, but considering their past that wasn't too weird. Or was it?

''Alice is great, but we're in a good place now. I am not going to mess that up. Right now I want to focus on my family.'' He answered her in all honesty.

''Fine, but just know that I know perfectly well when I see chemistry between two people.'' She fired back with a smug smile on her face, teasing him a little.

FP rolled his eyes playfully but didn't disagree with her. In fact, he knew there was chemistry. There was a lot of tension in the air whenever they were around each other. But now was not the time to give into that feeling and he knew she wasn't ready for that either.

''Speaking of chemistry, you must be walking on cloud nine.'' He gestured towards her engagement ring and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione smiled brightly and looked at her own ring, feeling so blessed that she got another chance to marry the woman of her dreams.

''That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.'' Hermione started carefully, a spark of hope twinkling in her eyes.

''I would be honored if you would be my man of honor.'' She said softly, grabbing his hands in hers.

''Wow, Hermione. I'd love to.'' He said in disbelief, stunned by the fact that she'd ask him something like that. With his status he wasn't really the kind of man people asked something so personal.

''Why me, though? I don't have the reputation to be a good organizer.'' He joked, but Hermione knew that he was insecure about more than his organizing skills.

People knew to find him when it was about a fight or and odd job but this kind of thing they asked someone they truly trusted and cared for. He'd never imagined being that kind of person to someone.

''Because you have been my closest friend for so long. You were the first one I ever came out to, you helped me to get out of my marriage and made believe enough in myself to get where I am today. Without you I wouldn't be marrying the love of my life.'' She said softly as she grabbed his hand for comfort.

FP had never realized all those things if she hadn't said them out loud but when he thought back of it he knew he had been there for her. Not because he felt like he had to, but because it was so natural. Deep down he knew that she was unhappy from the moment she married Hiram, it just took her a while to realize why that was while he had seen it from the start.

''I would do that all over again if I had too. But it's you, Hermione. You are the reason you are here today.'' He smiled as he gave her the credit for her own development. He had been there, but she was the one pushing herself through the heartbreak and made the decision to start her new life.

''Thank you, FP.'' She squeezed his hand and he winked at her.

''So, I am like a maid of honor?'' He furrowed his brow, questioning that if he the new role he jot got actually was meant for a woman.

''Yes, exactly.'' Hermione confirmed casually.

''I am not wearing a dress, though.'' He warned her playfully.

''I'll give you a pass on that. But you are going to help me pick out mine.'' Hermione laughed and ordered him, but he didn't mind one bit.

''That's a deal.''

**

''I'm glad I could come over.'' Mary stepped into the living room in Fred's house and clutched her hands into the handles of her purse.

''You are welcome here anytime. Is everything okay?'' Fred smiled, but frowned the second he saw the nerves flashing over her face.

''Everything is perfect.'' Mary quickly responded, which was true but there was something on her mind that she had wanted him the moment she knew she was proposing to Hermione.

''You are glowing, Mary. I am truly so happy for you and Hermione.'' He placed his hands on her upper arms and made sure he was looking right into his eyes.

That was when Mary realized that she could ask the man in front of her anything. He was her partner in crime, the man she got a child with, the person in the world who knew her best.

''That's why I stopped by.'' She started, putting her purse down next to the couch as she sat down.

''I thought I needed to talk to you before we go through with the wedding.''

''What do you mean?'' Fred asked confused as he couldn't see a reason why they should talk about the wedding right now when it was months away.

''Are you seriously fine with me marrying Hermione?'' Mary asked carefully. She just needed to hear it one last time before she'd ask him.

''Mary, if I had a problem with that I would have said something before. Besides, it's not my place. You know how crazy I am about the two of you.'' Fred sat down next to her and smiled to his ex-wife as he hoped he took some of that insecurity away.

''I know, Fred. But this is another big step. I wanted to check in with you.'' Mary explained herself.

He sighed quietly and grabbed both her hands in his own.

''Look at me. You and Hermione are made for each other. It was a hard pill to swallow but I can't imagine my life without both of you in it. We're all good, I am genuinely happy. Do you believe that?'' He kept his gaze on her as she was silent for a few seconds.

''Thank you, Fred.'' Mary smiled gratefully.

''In that case I wanted to ask you something else.'' She followed up, preparing herself for her big question. She didn't gave him the time to say something as she dropped the bomb right away.

''Would you be my man of honor?'' The sparks in her eyes started to beam and it didn't last a second before the same thing happend in his eyes.

''Do you really want me to be that?'' He asked softly, the lump in his throat growing by the second.

''You are the only other person I've ever loved. You'll always have a piece of my heart. I want my best friend next to me. Would you do that?'' She squeezed his hands and looked at him with hope in her eyes.

She could understand that being okay with her marrying someone else was one thing, but asking him to be next to her side through the whole process was another level.

''Mary, of course I would.'' Fred let out and didn't waste another second to hug her tightly.

''But wait, so I am actually the maid of honor?'' He asked her when he pulled back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

''Yes, you could say that.'' Mary laughed.

''Do I need to wear a dress?'' He said in all seriousness. Mary pretended to think and shrugged her shoulders.

''That's discussable.'' She winked.


	11. Keeping up with the... Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP chaperone at Homecoming and end up reliving some of their high school days.

Everyone had gathered at the Coopers household to get ready for homecoming. That included a lot of beautiful dresses, the guys in their tux and a thousand pictures made by Alice.

Veronica posed once again as she held her boyfriend close while Betty had started to tug Jughead to the front door.

''This is the last one, I promise!'' Alice called when she saw her daughter wanting to sneak away.

Jughead laughed when he saw her rolling her eyes but walked back anyway. She knew it was just her mother who wanted to immortalize some memories. She had even promised to chaperone so she would be able to make pictures all night. Betty didn't even want to think how their senior prom was going to be like.

Archie smiled a little awkwardly but putted his arm around his girl and Betty who did the same to Jughead to make one last group picture before they would take off.

''Alice, if they won't go now they will miss the whole night.'' FP laughed as he placed his hand on her arm, stopping her from taking pictures.

She laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. Maybe it was because her own homecoming had such an awful memory that she wanted to make sure her daughters homecoming was good. Polly stood next to her as she rubbed her almost full grown baby belly, with her other hand holding the hand of her boyfriend.

''Yeah, you are right.'' She sighed and smiled at the four kids in front of her. They looked as good as ready and helped each other putting on their coats to get into the car.

''Will you be alright, honey?'' Alice asked her older daughter, who convincingly nodded.

''Absolutely. Now go!'' Polly chuckled as she saw the doubt in her mothers eyes. Alice kept looking at her daughter, trying to read a bit of the tiniest insecurity but FP snapped her out of her gaze.

''Are you ready? The kids are in the car.'' As if in cue one of them honked and made Alice rush outside followed by FP who took the other car.

When they were on their way Betty and Veronica were chatting about colleges and their upcoming year but especially how they would dance that all away tonight. Tonight wasn't about the future but about the present and they would make every second count. Alice looked in her rear view mirror as Veronica carefully redid Betty's hair and smiled to herself. Only if she'd a friend like that back in the day, maybe things would have turned out a lot differently.

**

When they enter the gym it is more than obvious that Cheryl and Toni hadn't hold back on the decorations. It's so much more beautiful than Alice had ever remembered, but maybe that was because this time she had actually taken the time to admire the hard work that people put into these parties.

''Why are you standing here so alone?'' FP spoke up form behind her. Alice turned out and looked into his calming brown eyes as he handed her over a glass of punch. She smiled gratefully as she accepted the drink.

''Well, you are here now so I am not alone anymore, am I?'' She teased before taking a sip of the punch he had just offered her.

''So are you up for some company?'' He asked to be sure, since most of the time she was impossible to read. They had grown closer the last few months, but that was about it. Maybe she wasn't waiting to spend the evening at a high school dance with her ex-boyfriend.

''Definitely.'' She assured him, giving him a playful wink.

FP smiled contently and scanned her body up and down. He had noticed the second he had stepped into the Cooper house how gorgeous she looked but hadn't said a word with the kids close to them. He thought she looked beautiful in everything, but this outfit truly was something else.

''I meant to tell you earlier, but that dress looks good on you. You look beautiful.'' He said with a smile tugging on his lips as he saw the slightest bit of blush appearing on her cheeks.

''You look pretty good yourself. It has been a long time since I saw you in a tux.'' She gestured to his outfit,which was a very rare sight. For a man who always wore a t-shirt and a flannel this outfit truly was a sight for sore eyes.

''Last time was at our graduation.'' He recalled. During that time he and Alice weren't on speaking terms anymore, but the looks between them that particular night had said more than a thousand words. Neither of them ever said them out loud, though.

''Could you ever believe that one day we would be here? At homecoming in the senior year of our kids?'' Alice said in disbelief as she looked around the room again.

If someone would have told her on her own graduation this was how she'd end up she'd probably laughed in someone's face. Not because she couldn't see herself with children, she definitely did, but in that scenario she thought she'd still be with Hal and wouldn't be on speaking terms with FP. But things were different and she found more comfort in his friendship these last months than she'd ever found in Hal during their whole marriage.

''I'd never thought I'd be alive by then. But here we are.'' He chuckled slightly, the pain noticeable in his voice.

Alice knew that he was joking, but she could feel his statement till deep into her core. He really believed he would have followed his Dad footsteps and drink himself to death. She always believed that bigger things were waiting for him and slowly but steady she became right about that.

''You made it.'' She said softly, placing her hand on his bicep and squeezing it gently.

He was very aware of the warmth of her hand radiating through the fabric of his tux right into his skin, but even the burning feeling was better than never feeling a touch that actually meant something to him.

''Would it be okay if I asked you to dance with me?'' He asked her carefully, holding his hand out as he waited for her to answer.

FP knew it was a long shot, but they hadn't been this close in over years and if they would take it slow he wanted to see what this spark was that was left between them. He knew she felt it. She knew he felt it.

''It would be my pleasure.'' She answered with a smile on her face, placing her hand in his.

He tugged her closer to his body and let his hand rest on her lower back as her hands found their place at the base of his neck. The music wasn't particularly slow, so they swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the beat.

Alice looked around at the kids that were dancing carefree just like they did and it made her wonder if their generation had been a lot wilder than she realized. When they were seventeen it was all about pranks, drugs and alcohol but these kids seemed to behave just as they were supposed to be. Not that she minded as chaperone, because it made her job real easy.

''All these kids act so innocent. Where is the fun?'' She scoffed, thinking of how she'd probably would have made her homecoming a good old party if she weren't pregnant at the time. She heard FP laugh, which is what her made look back to him. He squeezed her waist gently.

''They can't all be little rebels like you were, Al.'' He shook his head as he thought of the her actions when they were young. They had pulled multiple pranks together and even stole the school van once, which got them a month of detention.

''You're the one to talk, Jones.'' She teased back, pushing his shoulders a little, but he held her into place with his hands on her hips. The feeling of joy in her body told her how much she had missed being around him and having this kind of playful bond.

''Do you remember where we used to go when the party got too boring?'' She furrowed her eye-brow knowingly, hinting on how they used to bail when there was too less action.

''You mean you suggest we go to the football field?'' He asked her, letting his guard down a little as the teenager he once was took over again. He hadn't been alone with someone from his past for a while now, but with her he knew he could be himself. She already knew everything about his life so what could possibly go wrong?

''I have something to keep us occupied.'' She hinted low and took a step back so his hands fell over her hips as she slowly walked towards the entrance, turning her head to see if he was following her.

''Let's get out of here.'' He smirked and practically ran her way. Even if it was just for tonight, even for just a bit, he thought he felt a feeling of happiness again.

**

Jughead had his arms tightly wrapped around his girlfriend as they were slow dancing to a ballad. He could see by the way she was zoned out that her mind was somewhere else, so he decided to ask her what was going on.

''What's going on, Betts?'' He said softly, pushing her head up to him by placing his finger under her chin.

It wasn't until he had called her name that she realized she hadn't been focussing on her moment with him but it had just happened without her knowing. There were still so many unanswered questions running through her mind that she couldn't let go off.

''You heard what my Mom said at the babyshower, right?'' She started carefully.

''About giving up her son? I remember that.'' He confirmed, his curiosity growing more and more by the second.

''Polly and I tried to talk to her about it, but she's just too... broken to even say a word.'' Betty sighed and thought back of how her Mom who was normally a real dynamo, a power woman, a person full of sass, now looked so small and vulnerable which she had never seen before.

He could see the pain growing in her eyes more and more each second, so he pulled her a little closer and rubbed her lower back.

''Are you worried about her?'' Jughead asked her.

''Not necessarily. I just keep wondering what he's like.'' There appeared little sparks of hope in her eyes that somehow made Jughead hurt a little. Not because he didn't want her to keep wondering, but because it was very likely she would never meet him and it would all just stay a dream.

''Well, probably the perfect mix between your Mom and your Dad just like you and Polly are.'' He said softly, stroking her hair with his right hand.

Betty hesitated for a second to tell him the truth, but he was her boyfriend after all and she had to share this with someone otherwise she'd go insane.

''That's the thing, Jug. She told us that my Dad isn't the father. She won't tell us who is though, she wasn't ready for that.'' Betty said quietly, feeling guilt wash over her the second she said it out loud. She was sure Jughead wouldn't tell anybody but part of her told her that she should have asked her Mom first before spilling something like this.

Jughead knew his girlfriend a little longer than today so if she'd wanted to explore what happened to him he was going to support her along the way, whether it was a smooth sailing or a dead end.

''You want to find out? If we dig hard enough we can find out the truth. Maybe we can even find your brother.'' He said supportive, giving her a little smile, but she didn't return it.

''No, Jug. I don't want that unless she is ready to tell us. I don't want to betray her trust. I just wish I got to know him.'' She said softly as she saw the disappointment in her eyes. Her comment had been a little harsher then she intended, but if she was going to find her brother then it was on her Mom's terms, nobody else's.

''Maybe you will someday.'' He kissed her forehead and she let her head rest against his chest.

**

Alice and FP stumbled over the football field as they suddenly felt like they were in their junior year all over again. This field held so much history that was definitely more than just football. Still, nature couldn't speak so some stories would be untold forever.

FP looked around the bleachers and recalled all the times he and Fred had been cheered on from there until he as snapped out of his memories when Alice held out a flask in front of his face that was definitely filled with a good amount of vodka.

''Jeez, Al. Where did you get that?'' He laughed as he took it from her and got rid of the cap to take a shot. He loved the burning sensation in his throat and sat down on the grass.

''Strapped at the side of my bra.'' She chuckled and sat down next to him as he handed her back the flask.

He looked at her intensively when she held the flask to her mouth to drink more than one person should in one shot, but it was safe to say she was used to some.

''You haven't changed a bit, have you?" He shook his head and laughed to himself.

It was like high school all over again. Back then they would sit under the bleachers to talk about life, to drink and to laugh and right now it felt exactly the same. The only difference was the amount of history between them.

''I have. I am just finding my old self back again.'' She pointed out, as she had swallowed another shot. He could see in her eyes that she started to get tipsy already, but he wasn't going to be the one to hold her back.

''But what do you say, you want some more or not?'' Alice held the flask in front of his face, almost hitting him with it as he took it over from her again.

''Hell yes.'' He growled and let another shot of vodka burn his throat.

FP hadn't touched the bottle in a long time, especially not when Gladys started drinking and he definitely needed to set the right example, but he was with her now and he didn't have to think about his kids seeing him touch alcohol. He'd never drink a drip of the hard stuff with his kids around, but tonight things like that didn't matter.

''God, I needed that.'' He breathed out when he had properly swallowed. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the iron of the bleachers so he didn't notice when Alice was staring at him.

''You okay?'' She asked him a tad worriedly, but that didn't come across as she intended as her words were slurry already.

''Yeah, life has just been hectic with the divorce. Think I am doing better than ever.'' He smiled softly, appreciating her question. His answer was genuine though, he did feel better than ever even when it didn't look like it.

''A divorce changes a person.'' She pointed out as she was one of the few people who would understand that the world seemed to turn around the moment you signed those papers.

Clearly she wasn't the only divorced person on earth, but she did know how it felt to be married to someone she should have let go of a long time ago. FP had never said it out loud, be for him things weren't that different. His marriage had been loveless for years now but he wanted to hold his family together at all costs.

''It did you good.'' He chuckled as she had turned around the second she was single. Or actually, she slowly turned back into she once was.

''It most definitely did. I got rid of that pig and couldn't be happier.'' She murmured, as the alcohol was slowly taking over her.

''You always started to be an open book whenever you were drunk.'' FP laughed at her as she took another sip of the flask.

''I am not drunk, Forsythe.'' She slurred, which didn't really put that much power to her words.

''You are, Smith.'' He playfully pushed her shoulder so she almost fell down into the grass. She could grab his leg just in time to push her self back.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she looked up and stared at the bleachers. FP looked at her in full confusion as he couldn't read what she was thinking.

''I just remembered something.'' Alice pointed her finger in front of his face so he grabbed it in his hand to stop her hand from moving.

Before he could even ask what it was that she remembered she stood up stumbling and grabbed his hand to drag him up from his ass. When he thought he'd finally found his balance he opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but Alice stared running without letting go of his hand so he had no other option than to follow her.

''We're going to trip if you keep dragging me.'' He pointed out as Alice had avoided falling on her face almost three times in the last thirty seconds.

FP almost bumped into her when she stopped running but Alice was to busy looking for something until she pointed at the wood.

''Look!'' She squeaked, a big smile appearing on her face.

Her fingers ghosted over the carved in wood and that is when FP saw what it was.

''Those are our initials.'' He said softly, his fingers tracing her name name.

It was as if that very moment he realized how many memories they had together and how maybe what they were doing right now wasn't the best idea, but every bone in his body screamed that he longed to be closer to her.

Tonight she was like the girl he had gotten to know when he was fifteen and that was exactly the girl he had fallen head over heels in love with. So, instead of telling her to go back he just looked at her gleeful face.

''Remember when we carved them?'' She winked as a spark full of hope appeared on her face.

Alice remembered it like it was yesterday and she wondered if FP ever had remembered small intimate moments between the two of them.

''I'd never forget that.'' He answered truthfully as his hand subconsciously landed on her back.

''We wrote history that night. We beat the Baxter Ravens.'' He recalled their victory and laughed a little to himself as he remembered how he and Fred had planned out every tiny detail of the game which had led to them making the winning point in the very last seconds.

Alice face softened as she looked at the carefree smile on his face and suddenly it hit her how much the man in front of her meant to her. Not just because she had his baby, which he still didn't know a thing about and not just because they had a history, but because after all those years he was still the only one to make her feel this way. It was hard to admit to herself but he was the one she felt most safe and most herself with.

''Maybe we could write history again.'' She whispered lowly and before FP could even process her words her lips grazed over his own, slowly testing the waters and waiting for him to take the bait.

In that very split second there went a thousand things through his mind but one voice was louder than all the others. He wanted this. He wanted her. At least for now. If they would have been sober he was sure the night wouldn't have ended that way but the alcohol was taking over more and more each second, which is why he decided that they deserved this night. They deserved to get lost in each other for a while. The consequences where for the future.

He hungrily kissed her back and felt her smile into the kiss. His teeth bit her bottom lip to give himself access to her mouth as she cupped his face. The sweet taste of her lips was something he'd never thought he'd taste again but there they were, their tongues softly caressing the other as they were making out like teenagers. FP's hand had involuntary found their way to her ass but he didn't mind one bit. Maybe it would be the last time he would ever hold her like this.

**

Hours could have past by now, but neither of them had any sense of time with the vodka in their bodies. They had sat themselves down int he grass as Alice had straddled his lap and his hands pushed her dress up her thighs so his hands could feel her skin.

Except for feeling each other's bodies and only pausing their making-out session to catch some air they hadn't done anything else. Was it past midnight? Was the party over already?

One thing was for sure, neither of them really cared about their surroundings. Even with the alcohol in their system they both knew that as soon as they were back with their kids this moment would be over. This wasn't about their past or about a possible future, this was about a moment where two souls who were more broken then they'd ever admit found something comforting in each other that it was hard to let go.

''Ssssh, the kids are coming.'' Alice giggled als she placed her fingers on his lips.

His lips were swollen from kissing her and her lipstick had disappeared a while ago. Her hair was a little messy and her shoes were dirty from the gravel but she was still the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. God, he wanted to kiss her again. He wasn't ready to let go of this moment.

''One last kiss, I promise.'' He chuckled and squeezed her ass when his tongue invaded her mouth again.

It was hard for Alice to break free but they were in big trouble if their kids or some of their classmates would find them shoving their tongues down each other's throats under the bleachers like some horny teenagers who couldn't wait until they were home.

''Okay now we have to go.'' She broke free and poked his nose as she got off his lap.

By the way she was walking it was obvious that she was intoxcicated but she tried her best to keep a straight face.

''One more?'' He teased as he yanked her back to him by grabbing her hand.

''Forsythe!'' She warned him before giggeling and placing a soft peck on his lips. 

She walked away from him as he followed her closely. Right now she had never looked more as her seventeen year old self who had drank alcohol for the very first time. This time her tolerance was a lot better but it was also safe to say that she had drank way too much.

''You can't even walk anymore.'' He laughed as he tried his best to keep himself steady as he walked.

''I can, look at me!'' She pointed out and walked in the best straight line she could until she tripped to the left side.

''Told you.'' He teased but helped her up anyway.

As they reached the doors of the gym they knew it was all over but neither one of them was able to say out loud that they never wanted it to end.


End file.
